Days of Dust
by Gangstalicious624
Summary: Not evreyone is what you think they are,Samantha Manson. When some of Sam's most sacred secrets are discovered, it leads to a chain of events that could hurt both her, and have fatal consequences for the ones she loves.DannyxSam TOS friendly and proofread
1. Samantha's Birth

**Disclaimer: if I owned DannyPhantom, you'd see this as the opening episodes. **

**Fic: Days of Dust**

**Summary: Not evreyone is what you think they are, one girl is the case, Samantha Manson. When some of Sam's most sacred secrets are discovered, it leads to a chain of events that could hurt both her, and have fatal consequences for the ones she loves. DannyxSam**

* * *

"**I remember the first time my little Sam got sick. I'd hold her and hold her, I remember tucking her in and giving her medicine just so she'd get better so I could teach her how to play catch. Like a good father. Once she got better, she jumped up and ran to play with Danny, the neighbor kid, and I remember staying there, hoping she'd run through the door and come back to me. I guess you can say I'm still waiting."**

**-Adrian Manson, 1993.**

**Prologue**

**June 18th, 1990**

* * *

"Mr. Manson, a call on line 2." The secretary Mrs. Gunnan, poking her head through my door, a flash of her cherry red hair like a neon light in the darkness of my office. "Adrian?" 

I twiddled my pencil in my hands, trying to look busy. "Who is it?" I asked, and I heard her shuffle uneasily.

"The hospital. Your wife's in labor." She whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. I sat straight up, my chair turning over and hitting the floor. My hands started to shake, and I looked at the clock, my oldest daughter Scarlett would be getting out of 2nd grade in five minutes.

"Jesus!" I yelled, running out of the office, slamming everyone else out of my way, fumbling with my keys and managing to open the car door, stepping on the gas pedal and barely able to get to Scarlett's school without getting arrested.

My smallest girl, Scarlett, was an exact reflection of my wife, Sadie. Scarlett had long red hair that curled at the ends, with big eyes that were a unique amethyst, like her grandmother. She was small for her age, probably because she had a weak tolerance body system, meaning she almost didn't make it, and she was often at the hospital. But other than that, she was as ordinary as any little girl her age.

"Daddy?" Scarlett squeaked as she saw me. Sadie had always been the one to pick her up, either that or my little brother Ashton, who attended college not too far from here. She put her backpack in the car and looked at me.

"Mommy's in the hospital sweetie." I said to her as we got out of the school range, I started going a bit faster. Scarlett gave me a look, since she was usually the one in the hospital, not Sadie. I smiled. "She's having the baby. You'll have a little brother or sister pretty soon."

Her face went ecstatic. "Go to the hospital Daddy! Go Go Go Go Go Go Go!" She urged as we both laughed, getting to the hospital after what seemed like hours. When we raced to the nurses and asked them, they pointed us in the right direction.

I remember giving Scarlett a kiss and making her wait outside the room. "You stay here okay baby?" I told her, as she blinked.

"But I want to see Mommy too." She said, and soon after I heard a scream pierce the room.

"I'll call you when it's safe." I told her, running into the room. The first thing I saw was Sadie, screaming and clutching the huge stomach she had acquired over the past nine months. Her face was bright red, she opened her mouth in a scream that made me shudder.

Her eyes traveled to me as she gasped. For a second I saw her smile, but then she got this strange look on her face and screamed again.

This would be a good time to remind myself that I had not been here to see my baby Scarlett born. I had been on a business trip, so this was the first time seeing my wife like this. I went to her bedside as she started to cry. Messy tears that ran down her red face, smearing her makeup.

"Where were you?" She whimpered, unable to speak. I bit my lip.

"I'm here now, don't worry, we'll get through this." I said, although I was shaking like a leaf. I breathed a sigh to calm myself. "Just think of oceans, of beautiful mountaintops with snow covered-"

Sadie grabbed my hand and squeezed it till I thought the bone had broken. "Will you shut the hell up? God, just hear yourself talk!" She cursed, at which I had to smile. Sadie was usually so timid. "Where's Scarlett?"

"Outside." I got serious again. "Come on honey breath…"

But she wasn't breathing. She clutched my hand harder and made a scary growling noise, moaning and twisting her face into an expression I could not recognize. It scared me as it made me back away in fear. I wasn't ready for this, we weren't ready for this. My heart was in my throat as I backed up more. The doctor eyed me, but said nothing.

Sadie opened her eyes and noticed I was motioning for the door. She bolted up. "Don't leave!" She cried, tears running down her face. The doctor said something to her, but it was lost to both of us.

"I'm g-going to c-check on Scarlett." I stuttered before finding the door and watching as Sadie tried to follow me.

"Don't leave Adrian, please." She cried, making me stop. She was crying harder, heart wrenching sobs that pieced my heart. "Please, don't leave. Don't leave me here by myself."

Suddenly, I heard the doctor. "One more push honey, come on, one hard push." He repeated as I sighed, walking up to Sadie and smiling. I couldn't abandon her, not now, not ever.

Sadie smiled too, if for an instant. Then she pushed harder than she had that entire night, as I heard the doctor chuckle. He got a blanket and started his thing, I paid no attention and looked at Sadie. She gave a small laugh. I laughed too.

After awhile, I felt the doctor's hand on my shoulder as I turned around. He smiled. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Manson, it's a girl." He said as I gasped, tears welling in my eyes as I took the bundle from his hand and into my own arms.

He left, and I gave our new baby girl to Sadie, watching as she cradled her in her arms, as I got a good look at her features. I saw that our new baby girl had blonde fuzz on top of her head, and smooth porcelain skin like mine. She was so tiny, I thought, so precious.

"She's so beautiful." Sadie said, bringing the baby's fingers to her lips as she kissed them. I watched as our baby gurgled, waving one of her arms toward me. "Have you ever seen a more beautiful baby?" Sadie asked me.

I blinked, smiling. "Never." I said, and I watched as the baby turned her head to me, opening her eyes for the first time. I gasped.

Amethyst, just like grandmother, just like Scarlett.

I stopped, looking at my wife and our new baby girl. "I'll be right back." I said, opening the door excitedly and watching as Scarlett looked up from the magazine she was looking at. She smiled shakily at me, and I realized she was scared.

I softened. "Come here baby." I said as she came to me, and I gathered her in my arms, kissing her forehead. I could feel her shaking under my skin, and I could feel her head on my chest.

"Is it safe to go Daddy?" She asked, and for the first time, I was crying over someone else's feelings. I smiled, taking her hand in mine.

"Sure is." I said and got up, looking down at her. "Do you want to see your new baby sister?"

Scarlett nodded as I lead her though that door, as Scarlett saw her mother attached to a whole bunch of tubes and other things she didn't know. I watched as Scarlett formed tears in her eyes, which scared me. Scarlett never cried, not even when she broke her arm and went into cardiac arrest, not even when I told her that Grandpa Jack had died in a car accident. She was sturdy, she was mine, and to see her cry right then and there broke my heart.

But I carried her closer as Sadie showed her the bundle of joy that was now her sister. We heard the nurse come in. "Have you thought of a name for her?" She asked, and Sadie and I just looked at each other.

After a few seconds I heard Scarlett's voice. "Samantha." She said, as I smiled. "Samantha…Samantha Marie Manson." She said as the nurse looked at me. Scarlett reached out to her sister and stroked her soft face.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

I watched as Sadie looked at the nurse. "Samantha," She tried it out as she smiled. "I like it. Samantha it is."

The nurse left to go get the birth certificate, as I picked up little baby Samantha and poked her nose, making her giggle. After awhile they were both asleep as I took Scarlett home.

I stayed with Scarlett to make sure she fell asleep. After I got a small snack, I came into her room again, kissing her on the cheek and then getting in my car, driving to the

hospital again. It didn't take me long to find the baby room, as I finally saw Samantha, sleeping like…well…a baby.

Although I didn't know it then, Sam would always be my rock. Scarlett would be my baby, no doubt, but Samantha was different.

From the moment she was born she was to be the one who I would find myself in. I waved at her from outside the glass, although she didn't see me, I didn't care. I looked back on that memory a thousand times, and I had a hard time figuring out why I saw her that night secretly. Now I know.

See, I didn't go there because I needed to see her, or because I wanted to make sure she was okay. I went because without my wife beside me I was helpless, I went because I had been changed by her birth.

I went because seeing her, there, I suddenly remembered who I was.

"Your first time being a father?" I heard a woman behind me, as she looked at her own baby, she pointed her new son who was sleeping next to my daughter.

"No." I said, and I noticed she was still big, her son must be young still. "You?"

"No." She said smiling. "I've got an older daughter, Jazz."

I smiled. "How old?"

"Six."

"I've got an older daughter, Scarlett." I tell her, as she smiles at my remembering face. "She's eight."

She nodded, getting closer to me. "Boy or girl?"

I smile. "Girl." I watch as I point my new daughter out to her, the one lying next to her son. "Samantha Marie Manson."

"My name's Maddie." She says, then she cooes over Samantha before telling me her baby's name. "She's so cute. My son was born yesterday morning; his name is Daniel Jackson Fenton." She tells me as I watch my daughter suddenly awaken.

On an odd coincidence, Daniel wakes up too. And I see them looking towards each other. The boy, Daniel, puts his small hand on the glass, gurgling slightly. He rolls slightly, obviously trying to get up. My daughter continues to watch him, and for a second I think I see her smile.

Daniel succeeds in rolling on his knees, and if it wasn't for the plastic crib, I'd think he'd jump out. My daughter sticks her thumb in her mouth and follows Daniel's actions, and both Daniel's mother and I watch in amazement as Samantha's free hand reaches out towards him. The cradles are close enough, as Daniel reaches his hand out and touches Samantha's hand.

Their fingers are immobile, as their new hands fumble around each others, trying to make a connection, I assume. Finally our two babies seem to give up as they just settle with the first option. Samantha's palm is pressed against his own, and for a minute I see a drooly smile on Daniel's face. Maddie looks at me and smiles.

"Looks like they're fast friends." She said.

"Friendship is hard to find." I say, and it is true. Maddie looks at me.

"Why should we be the ones to break them up?" We both say at the same time, as we exchange addresses, and I think that was the happiest moment in my life.

"You're a good man Mr. Manson." She says as she smiles. "You'll be a good father to her."

And because those are the words I've wanted to hear since Samantha's birth, I smile.

* * *

**Please review! What do ya think? Cute right? Don't worry the next chapter will be SO much more interesting. SOMEONE DELEATED PREP LIKE ME! UGH! Oh well, point is I'm better, so I can continue.**

**I'll need 7 reviews to continue.**


	2. Scarlett's Hate

**YEAH, I GOT 10 REVIEWS WHOO! Okay, here's to all the reviewers...**

**Kaa-Yep, you were the 10th reviewer! Now I could update! Hellz yeah**

**Shazza the Kangaroo- I didn't know you liked Danny Phantom! Oh well, glad you liked it! And, on the flip side, sorry your e-mail got suspended.**

**Rayne 4 Ever- love the screen name, it's so cool! Anyways, thanks for the compliment, I try so hard to please. I really like writing Danny Phantom, for some reason I'm more sucessful here. Yeah, most people think it's not fair that I ask for reviews! I'm like 'Dude, you review and I update! that's pretty fair to me!' Glad you're on my side!**

**Dirty Thoughts of Bliss-Yeah, well you'll see why Adrian comes to hate Danny so much, I'm still making it like the television series! But I do like the way I portrayed Adrian a lot, for some reason I can understand his situation, I mean, lets face it,in the real televison show,Danny might actually be a reason she turned goth anyway, and he just wants his Sammy back. **

**White Artemis- Yeah, I thought you'd dig it.**

**Soccerdiva- Oh my God thank you! I don't really consiter myself a talented author, but thanks anyway. This plot is kind of hard, but people will love it! It's going to get better and better, I promise! **

**Gianna- Thanks! Evreyone seems to think this is cute, so I'll keep it that way.**

**YumiwithUlrichaalways- I have my whole plot planned out already so I'm exited! I'll give you a spoiler: Scarlett will actually try and rip Danny from Sam's life! Hope that gets you reading!**

**Sam-n-Danny 1- Hey girl, what's up? Haven't talked to you in forever! Hope you like this peice even though it is shorter than Adrian's, oh well. I know, why does evreyone make Sam's dad out to be bad? Oh well, I hope you see a new side to him in this fic. Picture this: Sam and her Dad haveing a really close but secret relationship. Hope you review this chap, I like hearing from you.**

Okay, now with the story!

* * *

"**When we were little, Sammy and me, we would fight sometimes. One day, while at the supermarket, I told her that she was just a big stupid head, and I threw a box of hair dye at her. It splattered all over her as black goo covered her head, and she began to cry. I felt sorry and held her, and as she quieted down she looked at her new ebony hair and smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but sometimes I still miss that golden sunshine hair."**

**-Scarlett Manson, 1995**

**Chapter 1**

**September 18th, 1995**

* * *

"I spy, with my little eye something…blue." I told Sammy as we waited in the hospital room. Sammy and her new ebony hair looked around at the walls, the bed, the ceiling. She got this cute look on her face when she turned to me. She was wearing a pink hoodie with small jeans and little pink snow boots, since it had already started to get cold in Amity Park.

"Ebweyting is bwue." She said as I smiled.

"Well, pick one." I told her as she pointed at the bed. "Okay, now it's your turn."

"Lellow!" She shouted as I looked around.

"Something yellow? Okay…" I saw the painted smiling sun on the wall and pointed to it. "The sun."

"Nope." She said as I looked around, but found nothing else that was yellow.

"Okay, I give up, what was it?"

"My hair!" she said, as I gave her a look.

"That doesn't count Sammy, your hair is black now." I told her as she looked disappointed, bringing a hair to her eye and looking at it. For a minute I thought she was gonna cry, but the door to the hospital room flew open as our mother and father looked grim. The doctor came in right behind them.

"Hi Mommy!" Sam waved as I noticed Mom didn't even seem to notice her, as Sammy blinked and looked at me in confusion. I returned the look.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I know this is hard for you," The doctor sent a look at me. "But are you willing to give Scarlett treatment? It does cost a lot but maybe-"

"Yes." Dad interrupted, as I looked at him. "We are. Immediately."

I began to get scared, treatment? For what? "What's going on?" I asked my mother, but she refused to meet my eyes.

Dad took me in his arms as the doctor left, and snuggled me close to him. "We found out why you were so sick, Scarlett." His voice was soft. "And, we're gonna help you get better okay? You will get better."

I look back on that day now and I get upset. Because, you see, it was far more complicated than that, as I would find out later. I had leukemia, cancer of the blood, which is what happens when unhealthy cells are made in the bone marrow when you are little. But it doesn't matter how it formed or why, there's no use denying it, I had cancer. Cancer.

Somehow some part of me knew this, because I had watched soap operas with a moment exactly like this, but I still didn't know how bad it was, I didn't know how much this would hurt me and Sammy.

You see, the first "treatment" was a very safe but highly painful elbow surgery, since I needed some blood vessels and white cells for my body. Our father was not a matching donor. Neither was my mother, or Uncle Ashton, or our older brother Soda, who managed to see me to take the test, even though his private collage-like boarding school protested. Soda was five years older than me, and I was eight years older than Sammy. Soda had our eyes, but had brown hair that he got from Grandma. I'm sure he had a real name, but we'd always called him Soda.

The only match we found, was our Sammy. From that day on she gave me everything I needed, and it was always like that. She didn't tell anyone at school about me, not even Danny or her newest friend Tucker. I lay bedridden most of the time, propped up by the window so I could see the view. Sammy would meet Danny right outside my window as Danny would start talking. I could hear them.

"Jazz is a pain in the butt." He told her, at five years old they both seemed so cute. "You're lucky you don't have a sister."

Sammy gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, sisters are stupid." I felt a pang in my chest. "Let's go play at Tucker's house."

"He's visiting his grandma, why don't we go inside your house?" Danny asked as Sam shook her head.

"No…um…we're remodeling our rooms!" She thought as I couldn't help but smile. "Besides, my parents want to keep it clean for when Soda comes." That part wasn't a lie.

"Who's Soda?" Danny asked, as she looked at him.

"My older brother, he's eighteen now." She responded. "He's in collage now, so I don't see him much."

"Oh." Danny said, then smiled. "Let's go to the park then, they got a brand new slide!"

"Cool, let's go." She chirped, as she looked back at the window, towards me. I could see what she wanted to say, _I'm sorry. _Then she ran after him and laughed the whole way. "Wait for me."

And as I watched them, I knew that I was pretty much dead to her. Even she knew, I was dying. I began to get mad at Danny. How dare he take my sister? He didn't even know anything about her! He didn't know her real hair color was sunshine blonde, he didn't know our brother spent three years in federal prison, he didn't know our family pretty much owned everything, he didn't know that she loved basketball, our family sport. He didn't even know she had a sister with leukemia!

He called himself her friend, when he knew nothing.

_Nothing!_

And just like that, Daniel Fenton became my sister's best friend, and my worst enemy.

* * *

**Review! So, it seems that Sam's secrets are beggining to build up. How far will it last? How far will Scarlett go to prove to Sammy he's not her friend? How long can Adrian and Sadie takeit? I'll need 20 reviews to continue! **


	3. Sadie's Fear

**Here's to the reviewers:**

**Galateagirl: Thanks. It is supposed to be suspensful! **

**mysterygal02: Um...thanks, although it's kind of hard to reply when the only word is 'nice'**

**Soccerdiva: (Blushes) You are seriously too kind, and you really shouldn't consiter me an author. I'm just a girl with time on her hands. Plus I just write to get reviews. I know other people are like 'I just like to write' or 'I don't care if I don't make it so long as I can write.' Well...I may seem shallow when I say this, but I just like to please people. And on fanfiction I please the only way I know how, to write something like this so that I can find friends like you. You truly are a really good friend, and I'm not just saying that because you love my work, I'm saying that because I really do consiter you a BFF.**

**YumiwithUlrichalways: Yours too? Yeah, I learned about the Pythagorean Triplet today, so my head hurts too, not that I get it but still! Math hurts...hope you like this chapter.**

**RavensDarkrose: I like your name. Very cute and mysterious at the same time! Are you a fan of Teen Titans? Yeah Raven! Sorry, just wondering...this one's gonna be good so I hope you like it. See ya!**

**Moody Maud: What! I don't want it to make you sad! I want it to make you happy so you'll read it! Anyways. I know, but since Sam's parents are red and blonde, it's like...where'd she get black hair from? And if you think about it, we all have lies. If you think it's going to hurt her family, just think about how it will hurt Danny. I mean, she didn't tell him any of this! But then agian...he is a boy...simple minded and totally one track minded boy. I think Scarlett reminds me of you. I don't know why but whenever you review I think about how Scarlett would say the same thing. In truth I did make Scarlett in your image so I hope you won't be mad. You're like one of my favorite fanfiction friends! Review please!**

**Shazza the Kangaroo: Hellz yeah, Sonic X rules! Oh yeah, I'm making a new Sonic and Amy story! I'm gonna post it tonight...or tomorrow. Look for it okay? Promiseme you'll review it?**

**Sam-n-Danny1: Well, I hope I made you feel special because you are. To me. I know, Scarlett having cancer, I feel bad for her too.What's your sister's name? Yeah, Danny IS pretty lovable, except when he's with Valerie. I hated him a whole WEEK for that little episode! Gay, egotistical ghosty-bastard faggot...oh sorry, I'm rambling! Oh well, review soon!**

**DannysGirlForever: Yep, and now you can brag because evreyone can read this chapter now because of you. Thankies!**

**Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

"**Believe it or not, back then…when Scarlett was healthy, our whole family time was spent going to our private basketball court. Didn't matter how we played. Sammy loved it, even from the time the ball was bigger than her. I remember watching as Adrian lifted her up so she could dunk it. She giggled and giggled, and I hoped that one day she would be a star. She still is. Except now she's just a burnt out one, just waiting to relight again to join the other people in the sky. What she doesn't see is I'm someone in her life, caring for her so much that I hold a match." **

**-Sadie Manson, 1996 **

**Chapter 2 **

**July 28th, 1997 **

* * *

I heard the loud agitated scream as my daughter pouted, a small hollow sound that assured me she had not made her shot. I watched secretly as she picked up the ball, dribbling it before shooting it so that it swooshed right in. She didn't even seem to notice, she also didn't seem to notice there was no one else on the court. I paused, why would Sammy be shooting by herself? Why wasn't she shooting with her father…or me? 

Sammy made a nice move and then shot it, watching as it went in again perfectly. It was then I realized she had been trying to get away from us, why? Why was she trying to get her family out of her mind?

"You can come out Mom." Came Sam's voice as I blinked, stiffening. When I realized I'd been caught, I came out of hiding, walking towards her. I was suddenly aware of my dress I was wearing for tonight's important meeting. Somehow she saw the look in my eyes and smiled a smile I hadn't seen before. "Your shot." She said, bouncing the ball as I caught it, dribbling before shooting it, making it.

I noticed she was wearing small athletic shorts with a cute purple muscle shirt that showed her surprisingly fit form. Her black hair matted her red face as I grimaced, so she'd been dying her hair again? She must have had our butler do it, but why would she die Samantha's hair for two years straight without telling me? Had I been so busy with Scarlett and work I hadn't noticed the golden sunshine hair that once glittered was now gone? She smiled that same smile to me, and I realized she was tired. Bags were under her eyes and while she had muscled up, small bones poked under her skin.

"How's Scarlett?" Sammy asked, as her voice was strained, worn thin.

"She had a clogged artery in her heart, she's still resting. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital Sammy-kins?" I asked, using her nickname she had loved when she was little.

For a minute I thought she was either going to cry or be sick. "No." She said, wiping her forehead with her bony arm.

"I bought you a dress for Danny's party, it's today isn't it?" I asked, as she nodded, taking the ball and dribbling it between her legs easily. When had she gotten this good? "Do you want me to-"

"I'm not going." She said so suddenly it surprised me. My daughter never passed up a chance to play at Danny's, why now?

"How come?" I asked, watching as she blinked, the ball that she had been dribbling bounced off her leg.

"There's a new girl in the school, Paulina. Ever since she came he won't even play with me, it's like I'm invisible."

My eyes softened. When had my daughter aged so? "Have you talked to him about it?"

"I don't want to." She told me, her eyes lighting with a rare fire. "If he doesn't want to be my friend that's fine with me."

I smiled slightly, she was so much like my mother. "I'm sure you don't mean that."

She looked at me in a way that made my heart ache. Her eyes were so cold, her body so tired, how was it that I hadn't noticed how torn she was? "I do." She said suddenly, and I blinked. "He's not my friend anymore…" She lifted up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing a bruise the size of an orange, it wasn't old.

I bent down to touch it, noticing her flinch. "Oh my God…" I muttered. "I traced over it gently, as I noticed she was trying not to cry. "What happened?" I asked, and when I turned to look in her eyes she moved her face from my sight, her shoulders trembling slightly.

My heart felt heavy. "He…Danny…he didn't do this to you did he?" I asked as she hung her head. I noticed the tears rolling off of her pale cheeks to hit the ground. "Did Paulina tell him to?" I asked as she nodded.

"It was the first day of school, and my hair dye had worn off." She said, recalling the first day of 1st grade. "Paulina said I tried to copy her hair style, and that she hated my blonde hair…so she hates me now. And when I tried to be nice to her she told Danny to hit me…"

I noticed how pale Sammy became. "I just didn't think Danny would…." She began to cry as I held her.

It was so silly, I thought, hating my daughter because of her hair color. My insides went cold. "Is that why you've been dying your hair?"

She nodded.

I breathed. "Sammy-kins, you can't-"

"Please." She sobbed, as I stopped. "I don't want him to hurt me again. I just want to be left alone. Please, don't make me go blonde, please. I promise I'll be good."

I held her, torn. "Okay." I breathed again, as her muscles relaxed. I stroked her hair, her hair that would now be black forever. "Okay, shhh, don't cry. I'm here now, I won't let Danny hurt you anymore…"

She blinked as I smiled. "Will you at least go to his party? It might be fun."

"Fine." Sammy sniffled. "But how can you protect me if I'm not here?"

In my mind, I was asking myself the same question.

* * *

**A Couple of Hours Later**

**Sitting outside the waiting room**

* * *

There is no way to describe a mother's pain when she sees her child through the windshield of an operating room, her lovely face not even visible because of all the test tubes. Her hair gone because of all the aggressive chemotherapy, her skin raw because of the endless surgeries and the relapsing. Adrian held me with one sturdy arm as I turned away into him, unable to bear the sight.

"She'll be okay." He told me. "Her and Sammy are fighters."

At that my insides turned cold. Sammy? Oh God, I had forgotten her. I pushed Adrian away and ran down the hallway, although it was hard through my poofy dress and ruby slippers. I ran out to the car, noticing the down pouring rain and was instantly drenched by it. I searched the streets for her, but she wasn't at home, she wasn't at Danny's…where was she?

I searched for hours until I found her. Huddled up, a small pathetic mass of black and pink on a random sidewalk. I got out of the car and ran to her. When I yelled her name, she didn't move. I noticed the dried blood on her elbows, and the make up I had put on her face was all over. She eyed me, but said nothing.

"Sammy, oh my God are you okay?" I repeated, over and over I cried, apologizing. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault."

Sammy watched me as she wiped her eyes. "I want to go home Mom, I want to go home."

I held her hand and hugged her. "Okay, let's go home. I'll get you a nice warm bath and everything, and I'll have Duchess make you a nice warm bowl of soup. How about that?"

She smiled. That same tired smile. "Chicken noodle soup?"

"You bet." I said as I got in the car and drove her home.

See the thing is, I love my three children equally. Soda, Scarlett and Sammy. I love them with all my heart. I hated Danny for doing this to her, God she didn't deserve this, her of all people. God I wished right then I could make all her sadness go away, rinse her clean and start over. I'd make sure nothing bad like this never happened to her.

But…sometimes…wishing just isn't enough.

And Sammy, my Sammy, would come to know that more than anyone. It just hurt to look at her right then and to know that her life would be harder than anyone else's. Why couldn't she be normal? Why couldn't she find a good friend?

Why did I feel like I was losing her? I couldn't afford to lose her too. I prayed to God, no...please, not my Sammy. Don't make her leave me, _I love her_, isn't that supposed to be enough? Why would you put her in this world only to take her away from me? It didn't make sense. I breathed, trying not to cry.

**Soon, beloved. You'll have to make a choice.**

I bit my lip. _No, God, you can't ask me to do that. Not my Sammy. No, anyone but her. Anyone but her._

**Let her go.**

_I can't. I won't. _

**Trust in me, the Lord. I have plans for her, but you'll have to let her go.**

I didn't answer. I just shut off my thoughts and listened to the endless pattering of the rain above, hitting our windshield and making a music all its own.

* * *

**Review! So, it seems that Sam is beginning to crack under the pressure. What will happen? It seems there is a side to Sadie that we don't know. What will happen when her fear of losing Sam becomes too great? I'll need 30 reviews to continue! **


	4. Paulina's Wall

**YumiwithUlrichalways-Totally, you are correcto-mundo.**

**shadow929-If she was born in 1990, then she'd be 7 IN 1997! Ugh, do you not pay attention to the dates? Seriously, they DO help.**

**Mother Nature- It's okay, keep reading. I'm ending this happy.**

**DemonSorcess- Well, that's just the way I decided to start my story. The quote gets you in the mood of what the chapter brings you. And if you want to know if a quote comes from Sam, keep reading.**

**Mimiru Chan- Yeah, hope you like this chapter.**

**RavensDarkrose- Ah, I'm still loving that name! It says: I'm cute and perky but I have a mysterious dark side! You're like Sam reversed! Go you! That is so fetch, I personally couldn't decide either! And Danny's mean because, if you've ever seen little kids, you can get them to do anything. I used to make all the little boys in my grade punch people I didn't like, but we all are heartless at that stage.**

**independent.C.- No, Paulina's not going anywhere. Down boy..good dog. And yes he would because it's my story so just deal with it okay? God. **

**Dark-Anime-Girl- Never fear, I shall cheer you up! (Does REALLY bad impersonation of Barney) Turn that frown upside down! I'll sing my wonderful 'happy song' for you. Sing the happy happy happy happy happy happy song. That was it. Okay so it wasn't wonderful...okay it was downright embarassing sorry you had to see that...**

**Lena- Thank you, I try and make my own reasonsabout Sam and it resulted in this fic. Oh, and I have no idea what's going to happen next in my story. Cause when I start to write I have like, NO idea what the plot is so we'll just have to see.**

**Moody Maud- What up dog? Okay okay, just kidding. Glad you're actually getting angry over my story, they say a good writer can make the reader feel what they're feeling. Yeah, I don't know why but I actually _like _Paulina. Think about it, she's never really hurt anybody. Except that dance where she pretended to go out with Danny but you have to admit Sam started it! I mean Danny's pants went down and she laughed and then Sam called her shallow. It's like...okay random anger issues. OH, and in this chapter their fourteen, so it's like normal time. But don't worry, the flashbacks aren't over. We still haven't heart from Soda yet! Yep, pressure's gonna start falling on her before you know it. Hope you liked this chap! Review okay?**

**Shazza the Kangaroo- Yeah! I updated to my story so be sure to check it out. Sasha and Akio get in trouble big time! Hope you like it! Anyways, thanks for inspiring the crowd.**

**Kagome M.K.- Gracias, I try.**

**rose caitli- Yeah, I know, but kids really ARElike that. They always will be. See like atagefourteen they're OBSESSED with their penis! I swear, it's like every time I turn around it's like:My ballsare so big! I'm just like: Yeah right, that's why you won't play mein basketball. Guys...whata ya do?**

**Rayne 4 EVR- (Smiles) Well hurry up and read, I'm waiting to hear from you!**

* * *

"**I didn't understand what she was when I saw her. I asked her to play, and she said no. I asked her to speak, but she stayed silent. I tried to comb her hair, but she broke my brush. One day I gave up trying to be her friend after she wore a whole black outfit to the 1st grade. Danny wouldn't play with her either. I told him that she looked lonely, and that he should play with her. I guess they got into a fight or something because the next thing I know Sam is on the ground crying. I ran to see what was happening and then the next thing I know Danny is smiling and dragging me off to play. I never got to tell her it wasn't my fault, and after awhile, I think I forgot it wasn't."**

**-Paulina Santos 1999**

**Chapter 3**

**April 23rd 2004**

* * *

Mr. Lancer looked over at our science projects, going over to me and Dash. I was noticing my lips looked a little dry and started to put on lip gloss. Dash smiled and made fun of me jokingly, to which I laughed and replied by telling him that he had a comb in his back pocket, why couldn't I have gloss in my purse? 

"Aren't you supposed to be doing the science project?" I asked as he snorted. He grabbed the chemical in the beaker and looked at the directions. Mr. Lancer suddenly came behind and took it away.

"Mr. Baxter, need I remind you that you do not add this until the very end." Mr. Lancer told us, unaware that Dash really had no intention of doing so. I pouted.

"He was just looking at the directions Mr. Lancer." I told him, as my teacher looked at me. He shrugged, making my blood boil. He acted like what I said was plain gold. Couldn't he see that even if I hadn't of defended him, Dash wasn't in the wrong?

"If you say so Mrs. Santos." He replied as I frowned.

"So, Mr. Lancer, what does this do?" I asked, holding it up.

Suddenly, Sam Manson turned around from the group behind her and frowned. "It dissolves the skin of toads. Better not get it on you Paulina, I'd hate to see your skin burn."

I blinked angrily. I was just asking a simple question! Why did she hate me? Because of that stupid misunderstanding in the 2nd grade? God that was forever ago. Oh, no, wait it could be that I tried to get back at her by stealing Danny a few months ago (a bad idea I really hated from the start but I'm not good at planning and I have limited abilities.)

"Was I talking to you butch?" I asked, as Sam shot from her chair. I noticed something different about her. She looked more tired than normal, her skin pale and she had a scar on her right temple. What happened? I stopped my angry strut to look at her. I touched my own temple. "You okay?"

Sam looked surprised. I guess she should be. With the history between us I hadn't always been the nicest person. But even I had a point where old tension didn't overpower concern, she was hurt. It looked like it was surgery or something. What for? I swallowed. Was she sick? My stomach hurt, had I been so mean to her when she could have had a tumor or something?

She touched her temple as she flinched. "It's nothing." She said, but I noticed the whole class was looking at her now. I blinked. I bent forward, getting something from my purse and dabbing it on her scar so lightly I could tell she didn't mind.

"Here, let me cover it up." I said as I remembered the make up I'd accidentally bought that was SO not my skin color. It matched her perfect. She looked mad. "Did you have surgery or something?"

She blinked as I watched her eyes glisten over. It took me by surprise that I gasped. "Um, just a...uh...doctor's appointment. Check up." She replied as I tilted my head.

"Maybe you should tell the nurse..." I said as I grabbed her arm. Why was I helping her, you ask? Well, because if she was sick, and I'd been so mean, I had to make it up to her.

Sam pulled away from me. "Stop, I don't need to."

I watched. The bell rang and the class left except for me and her. "Don't be stupid." I spat out, why wouldn't she let me help her? "It looks really bad, you should have it checked."

She looked slightly fearful. "Get away." She said, pushing me back a little. "Why do you care?"

"Because if you haven't noticed, I'm not completely heartless!" I spat out again, pulling her by the arm.

Sam glared. "You tried to take Danny away! And then you dumped him because he didn't turn out to be my boyfriend!"

I returned her glare. "Oh mi dios! And who started that fight? Me? Cause I sure as hell didn't. Ninguna manera! Danny's pants fell off and I laughed, you were the one who took it to that level." I noticed my grip had tightened. "Predígalo. Did you think I'd just back off? Culo, that I'd just let you hurt me like that? Forgive me if I didn't bow down to you Miss doom and gloom!"

Sam pulled her arm away from me. "You don't even know what you're talking about!"

I blinked. "I know that half the time you act like a beaten dog, a soldado caído, but when someone tries to help you, nada, you pull away and keep on accepting the beatings. You're stupid if you think I start fights just because of social stature. ¡No soy como ése!"

She growled. And with me speaking half Spanish she could tell I was mad. "Isn't that what you do?"

I wanted to rip her hair out. "Not unless someone makes fun of mine." I repeated slowly as I noticed her eyes widened. She must have been remembering her words.

_The shallow end of the gene pool..._

She stopped, as she suddenly seemed exhausted. I gasped as she staggered, her combat boots tripping over my foot and she fell towards my table. I tried to catch her by the stomach, but her arms flopped on my table as the chemical Dash had possessed earlier fell on her, getting us both wet. I managed to catch her, noticing she had fainted. But why?

Was she anorexic? No, she looked healthy. Bulimic? No, somehow I knew that wasn't it. Suddenly, I noticed black goo running down her face and her pale arms, getting on me too.

I gasped when I saw the golden sunshine hair coming from the depths of the black goo. Sam, Miss Goth...was a blonde? The chemical must have washed out her hair dye! I set her down gently, getting out my cell phone and calling 911.

"How may I help you?"

I blinked, my heart racing. This had never happened to me before. "Um...a girl's fainted...Sam Manson. Casper High School in Mr. Lancer's classroom. What do I do?"

"Okay ma'm, stay calm, I need you to tilt her head to the side so she doesn't choke on her own vomit. Then I need you to feel her pulse."

I did so, then I noticed the class coming in. I ran to Mr. Lancer's door and locked it. I didn't need anyone finding out about this. What if Sam wanted to keep it secret? I'd have to take the chance. I noticed Mr. Lancer coming out from the back room, noticing Sam on the floor and me feeling her pulse.

"What in the name of Moby Dick is going on here?" He almost cried. I told him as he checked her pulse.

"Are you still there?" I asked the operator as she replied. "Her pulse is weird. It goes then it stops." I was shaking with fear. How was it one moment I was a popular person then the next a medical helper?

"I'm sending an ambulance right now Miss. Don't worry, just keep her pulse alive till we get there."

"Please hurry." I replied before getting off the phone. We set her on the long desk, throwing his papers on the floor. I held her hand and I prayed to God she wouldn't die. I was blaming myself.

"Sam, don't die." I cried. My voice was shaking. "Please. I know we're not friends or anything but you can't go like this. We could be friends you know. If you live I'll treat you better, I'll make sure you never get bullied again just please don't die."

I was sobbing. "You can't go, I don't even know what's wrong. If I'd known I'd never have tried to get revenge. I'm such a horrible person. And I know I've been mean to Danny but that's because he made it seem like I told him to hit you. Back in the 2nd grade remember? Don't you?" I bit my lip. "It wasn't me. If you go, then at least know that I've never really felt that way about you."

Sam suddenly coughed, sucking in breath like she was choking. I shot up, feeling her pulse as it was suddenly better. I cried in joy, it was a sign. She was clawing her way back, I knew.

Suddenly, the doctors pounding at the door as I let them in. They set her on the stretcher, putting oxygen masks on her. Before they wheeled her out I followed her. I made sure Dash and Kwan got rid of everyone and made them go back to class. After it was done they followed me.

"Is that gothic geek?" Dash asked as I almost punched him.

"Her name is Sam, Dash. She's hurt." His eyes softened as his arm wrapped around me. We followed her outside. I turned to Dash. "Make sure nobody saw her okay? I want you to tell her teachers what happened. No one else. Promise?"

They both nodded. "What about Fenton? Him too?"

Suddenly Sam coughed, her head shaking as I knew she was trying to tell me something. I turned to them.

"No. Don't tell him." I looked at Sam. "Is that what you want Sam?"

Sam stopped coughing and started gasping for air. I climbed into the ambulance with her and waited by her side.

The thing is, I'm a very popular person. I'm very pretty, and I know all of this. I hang out with popular people, I have a higher stature. My hair is flawless, my skin is silky smooth, my eyes have been complimented so many times I've come to believe it. But never had I ever started a fight with anyone just because I could. People think I'm a jerk. And in some sense...I am. Because I don't put up with anybody's crap. But I didn't start anything, I just tried to finish it that way no one would ever try and challenge me.

I try and just stay within my group, because I'm the most comfortable there. I'm shallow in the sense that I believe there is a Berlin wall between my group and everyone else's. I don't hang out with geeks because I'm afraid I'll lose what I've worked so hard to build up. I don't talk to people like Sam because they hate me so much that I don't understand. Why would I? Why would I hang out with someone who hated me, that would be just stupid. The Berlin wall will always separate people like her, from people like me.

But today, I was so scared. Not just for Sam's life either. Not because I found myself becoming a sort of friend to her. But because the moment I noticed her scar and voiced my concern I had not only put a crack in my wall, I had kicked it over. All boundaries that once kept me from being okay friends were now over, and I had a choice right now.

I could have them drop me off right here on my street, tell them that who saved her should be a secret. I could go home and worry about her, calling her mother to check and then make sure she would be okay, but never saying just who I was. I could tell the school about her real hair color in revenge for her toad insult. And then if...when she came back to school, I could act like nothing ever happened between us except a nasty comment and an even nastier revenge.

Or I could stay here with her. I could stay by her side to make sure she opened her eyes and saw that it was me who saved her, so that maybe she could see the broken wall too. I could call her mother and her father and whoever else she was related to that I was staying with her and I'd call them when she was better. I could talk to her in the hospital, I could give her the choice to be my friend. And, if she didn't, I'd still be nice to her and I'd invite her to sit at lunch with us. If she did, then I'd have a new friend, and we could return to school together. She could be on the same side as me.

The only thing was that I didn't know which one to pick.

The paramedic brought me back. "Are you her sister?" He asked, as I knew he was trying to get me to talk or to get my mind off of Sam. I was grateful for it. I looked at Sam and then back at the paramedic.

"No," I said, swallowing. "I'm a friend." I said, and it felt good saying those words, that my choice was already made.

"Isn't this Sam Manson?" The other guy asked to my surprise. I blinked, nodding. The man looked down. "I thought so. I see her sister all the time now. Last I heard her brain cells were dying. I just hope the same thing hasn't happened to her."

I swallowed. Sam had a sister? Dying brain cells? "What thing?"

The first paramedic looked at me. "Leukemia, they found it when little Sammy was just 5, the poor girl. The whole dang world's been at this hospital to help Scarlett the best they can, doctors...nurses...therapists."

The whole world centered in on me as I realized he was not joking.

* * *

**In The Hospital**

**The Recovery Room**

* * *

"So she'll be okay?" I asked the doctor as he smiled.

"Of course, she had a surgery for brain cells for her sister. This is just a side affect." He told me as I nodded. He left as I waited by her bed, watching her rest. The Manson's were outside the room sleeping. I felt so sorry for them. What must it be like to expect this sort of thing evrey single day? To know this place so well you call the nurses by their first names?

"Paulina?" A weak mutter broke me from my day dreams. I looked to see a suprised Sam. "Wha...what are you doing here?"

I smiled, as I blinked. "Hey, glad you're up, how you feeling?"

Sam blinked. "Better now." But her voice was dead. "How'd you find me here?"

I sighed. "You passed out on me, remember? In Science class?"

She suddenly sat up. "Oh my God." She repeated, holding her head. She began to cry to my suprise. "Oh my God. They can't know, this wasn't supposed to happen." She began to panic.

I held her arm. "Woah Sam, it's okay. It's okay." She looked at me with her frightened amythyst eyes. "Nobody knows. I didn't tell anyone, I made sure no one saw. I told Dash to spread rumor it was a foreign exchange student's reaction to the dissection of frogs."

She looked at me. "Why would you do that for me?" She asked, and I breathed.

"Because, we're friends now." I told her as she looked suprised. I smiled. "I won't tell anyone Sam, not a word."

She looked so strange with her blonde hair, I guess I was so used to her raven locks. "Who told you?"

My eyes widened, how did she find out I knew evreything? "Well...um...your...your doctor..you know there's a party tonight and I'm wondering if you'd like to go-"

Sam cut me off. Her voice was soft. "It's called lukiemia." She said simply as I bit my lip. She sighed. And to my suprise she added, "And yes I would like to come, or are you being my friend just because you feel sorry for me?"

I shuffled. "I don't know..." I admitted, but her gaze drove me further. "Yes."

She gave me a smile, and it was the most satisfied smile I'd ever seen. "Okay." She said, as I smiled back. "Then, yes, I'd like to go."

I smiled, mayeb this friendship thing would work out after all. "Okay, but I get to do your hair and clothes."

Sam sighed. "Alright, but no pink."

I shrugged. "Fair's fair." I said, as we exchanged words like old time friends. I would make her a star tonight at my party, I'd give her a day she could look back on and be proud of.

But, to her wishes, Danny Fenton would not be included. Not this time.

* * *

**_REVIEW! Ah, now we see there is another side to the beautiful popular Paulina. And it seems like a new friendship has formed between the two, but now Paulina knows! What will happen? Will she tell Danny? Yeah, if you couldn't tell this chapter is back in the present time, so she's fourteen now. But don't worry the flashbacks are NOT over! We still have Soda, Jazz, Tucker, Sam's Grandmother, Star, Valerie, Dash, Kwan, Des-ire, Ember, Kitty, Jhonny, Maddie, Danny and then Sam. Although PROBABLY not in that exact order. I think that next chapter's gonna be in Dash's view. Most likely. I'll need 45 reviews to continue. SO PLEASE HURRY! I'm making this long and good. _**


	5. Dash's Cold Reply

**YumiwithUlrichalways- yeah, but I really like doing different point of views because I have multiple personalities, so...yeah. **

**Kagome M.K.- Um...sure...**

**jillian asciolla- Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Dark-Anime-Gurl- Oh good, yeah, people have told me my stories are addicting. Almost as much as crack...but then I wouldn't know...n e ways, hope I see a review from you.**

**shadow929- S'alright, I was in a bad mood when I replied yours so please forgive me, I need to learn how to be nicer...ah well...read on!**

**twisted words- I will, and as I said before the flashbacks are not over, we'll see more of this incident, and how little Danny fixes this mess.**

**rikagirls- Thanks, I try.**

**Galateagirl- Sam will be seen in the eyes of many point of views, some show her bad side, some show the good. That's my whole reason for maing this story, to show every character through the eyes of another character. Hope you review!**

**Shazza Kang- (Blushes) Everything, wow, I don't know what to say except that you're my number one fan probably. Hope you like this chapter the best!**

**RavensDarkrose- Whatever, just saying. Go jump down my throat why don't you?**

**Kats02980416- I wish everybody reviewed like you did Kats, honestly, you don't know how much it means to me when someone reviews like you do. You give details, you give critism, and I really couldn't ask for a better reviewer! I hope I see another review of yours soon.**

**Soccerdiva- yeah, people don't like Paulina for some reason. And some chapteres will be flashbacks and some will not. You love my story that much? I'm touched, but please, don't get yourself killed because I want you to read the rest of the story. Plus, I like the way you review, and I consiter you a sister to me so read on sis!**

**ravenrogue19****DemonSorcess****, Phantom, ****Rayne 4 EVR****- Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I don't have time to give you individual replies so I hope you like this!**

* * *

"**Throughout the whole process of life you can always count on two things. One, people are always going to use others to get what they want. To feel something, not to feel something, to take what they want, to take what others want. It's a constant thing. Two, even people who aren't cool, those people who have the hardest life, will always, always, need people like me to help them out." **

**-Dash Baxter, 2006 **

**Chapter 4 **

**April 23rd 2004 **

* * *

They say a long time ago, in the world of mythology and the time of Roman gods and immortals, there once lived a girl named Pandora. Pandora was made from the gods to be someone's friend, I don't remember the name. Anyways, after Pandora came into his life, supposedly they became best friends.

And yes, I'm also wondering if 'best friends' means lovers, but whatever, I'm not going to talk about it now.

Anyways, Pandora went to his house one day, supposedly to ask him if he wanted to go take a walk (insert perverted thoughts here if you want but I'm moving on). She found a rather large box in the middle of a table. She knew she was never supposed to open it, but after awhile curiosity killed her and she did. You want to know what happened? Yeah, turns out that the gods were right, and she should have never opened it. All the Earth's sufferings came out of that box, disease, pain, sadness, hunger, and all that other sucky stuff.

See what I mean? Girls are trouble. Wasn't it Eve who took the apple and took a bite? Yeah, case closed. Girls are more trouble than their worth, and they always want what they can't have. Say what you want girls, who want to object, but it's true, and you really can't deny it. I've told myself this lecture millions of times, but somehow my interests always get the best of me. So I guess I blame myself for thinking these thoughts as my friend Paulina came in with that Sam Manson girl. All eyes came upon her in wonder.

"Hey Dash." Paulina said to me, but her smile said 'say something or I'll knock you into next week.'

I blinked, turning to…Sam. She looked at me, and I took note of the color of her eyes. Why hadn't I noticed before? They were awfully pretty, and her light eyelashes framed them really nicely. A muscle jerked in her cheek, a smile. A really good one at that.

"You look really pretty." I said, amazed when she looked up to meet my eyes fully. Her sunshine hair falling over her face and cascading over her shoulder. Since when did she have blonde hair? Since when did I care? "Did you dye your hair?"

She looked at my face and a look of curiosity formed in her eyes. "No," She said after awhile, to my surprise. "I've just been dyeing it until now."

I found myself smiling a sort of content smile. "You shouldn't, it looks nice."

She turned to me. I could see something upset in her eyes. "Are you feeling okay? I mean, I'm Sam Manson you know. Gothic geek, loser."

I winced. "Yeah but, I guess I just didn't know you that well." I admitted, which was weird for me. Why couldn't I lie to her? "I thought you were like, really mean or really scary. But I'm wrong about a lot of people."

For a minute, I saw her cheeks tainted with pink. "What do you think of me now?" She asked, as she moved closer, my heart pounding.

"I see someone I'd like to have as a friend." I told her, and I saw her face widen into a tolerated grin. She was wearing one of those tank tops, this one the color of springtime grass, it looked good on her. Then again, so did her green high heels and jean skirt.

Suddenly, my best friend Kwan came up to us. Staring at Sam just as I had. "Hey guys…" His eyes went into her own as Sam blinked. "Sam. You look awesome." He stated.

She smiled. "You don't look half bad yourself." She said, and then I noticed something pass by her face as I was suddenly scared. "I've got to go." She said quickly, before running off and leaving us just as she had come. Something inside me made me follow her, and eventually she led me to Paulina's backyard, where there was a lonely bench behind a couple of bird baths that were connected, and they had beautiful blooming flowers around them.

She bent down, and held her stomach, for a minute I thought she was gonna be sick. But when I heard the sound of soft weeping, all thoughts past me. She held her face in her hands, rocking back and forth as if she couldn't hold herself together.

"Sam?" Her name sounded weird on my lips, although I sort of liked it. She stopped, turning around to face me. Her mascara was barely smudged, not enough to take away form her eyes. She stared at me, as if trying to decide what to say.

She swallowed. "You were right Dash, are you happy now?" Her voice was cold as she saw my questioned gaze. "I'm not meant to be one of you. I thought I could handle this; I was so sure I could. Why can't I? Why can't I let go?"

I sat beside her, avoiding her eyes because they burned holes in mine. I chose to look at the stars. "Maybe because it's hard to let go of the only thing you've ever known." I found myself whispering, almost like the constellations were speaking for me. She looked at me in surprise as I smiled down at her.

She wiped her eyes with her arm, getting rid of the smudge spot on her makeup. "You guys used to hate me, now because Paulina found out my sister has cancer, I'm only here because of pity."

I frowned. "I actually was having a good time with you, talking I mean. And isn't it better that you got here at all?" I looked at her, not into her eyes, at her. How was it? So many times I'd looked but never seen. "Listen Sam, Paulina is dead set on being your friend, and I'm dead set on trying. You got here, now it's time to see if you belong here. If you don't, you don't. At least you tried, at least you know that going back to Fenton and Foley is the only option if you don't like us."

Sam gave a sort of tired chuckle. "It was easier being a Goth."

"Hey, you gotta think positive Sammy," I noticed her look. "Er…Sam. At least you're not the one who's sick."

She looked away from me. "I might as well be." She whispered as she wouldn't meet my eyes. "First, I fell for a boy with cancer who used to hang out with me while I was at the hospital with my sister. But I've always liked Danny, too bad I'm having a hard time with Paulina, Valerie, and every other girl who basically talks to him."

I bit my lip, setting my hand on her shoulder. "Sammy-" She gave me that look again. "You don't like my nickname do you?"

I noticed her blush. But tears poked at the corners of her eyes. "I'm warming up to it."

I smiled. "I'm sorry Fenton hurt you." I said finally, as she huffed, and if it wasn't for the tears, she would have looked numb to the rejection. "I wouldn't hurt you."

"He won't, not again. And you won't either." She replied, as her eyes filled my mind, and as she smirked, I wanted to smile back. "I'm not giving anyone that chance."

I frowned. "Sam, I didn't want to hurt you. I know you're broken-"

Sam rolled her eyes. "And that's what you like about me right? You think you're that special someone who can put me back together again." She looked at me. "You're wasting your time."

I shook my head. "I just want to help what's left of you, and maybe, yes, pick a few pieces up. But I'm not going to try and fix you."

She looked surprised. "Why not?"

I looked into her eyes, dang she was pretty. I took a rose from behind me and tucked it under her ear. "Because I don't know if I can." I said finally, and she looked at me with interested eyes. "I can't promise something like that if I'm not sure I can do it. I just want what's left of you, that way me and you could be friends. And I can help with the remainders of you."

She looked at me, a totally amazed look in her eyes that told me I had said something she'd been dying to hear. Something she'd wanted, something not full of cheap promises. Then, her eyes hardened back and a small look formed on her face.

"You want what's left of me? Then you've already got it." She reached out a hand and placed a hand on the crook of her ear. She tore off her rose, squishing it and then looking at me with a sad look on her face. And I knew right then she wanted to let me help, she wanted it, but she couldn't.

She gave me one last look before heading back in, right when she was in the doorway, she turned around to face me again, and I noted the tears that had reappeared. She was crying because of me. Her eyes burned into mine, and her golden locks reflected some of the dance lights, making her look radiant. She looked at me seriously. Saying one more thing before disappearing off into the crowd that had previously taken her in.

"Dash, you can hope all you want, you can ask too. But all you'll get is all that's left, nothing Dash. That's what's left. That's what Danny left. Absolutely nothing at all."

* * *

**REVIEW! I'll need 61 reviews to continue! What will happen to Dash and Sam, is it friendship? Will Jazz try and get to the bottom of this when she finds out? Will Tucker just sit back and watch his two best friends grow apart? How is Scarlett since we left her? All will be explained next chapter.**

**-Love,**

**DegrassiGirl624**


	6. Deliah's Children

**phatom-airesgirl- awesome. I'm obsessed too, so it's okay. And there will be SO much DxS fluff that you will choke on it and drown! But not until later. Review!**

**Rayne 4 EVR- Woah, see that's SO weird! I just was just thinking about that when I read your review and I was like 'what the crap!' Hehe, we must have a psychic connection. Hope you like this chapter, and I hope this puzzle peice is a better one.**

**FlareHottie101- Hey, I really like your name. This chapter will be sure to please!**

**Shazza- Haha, I hear that! Here it is, hope you are totally finding what you're looking for in this chap.**

**Kagome M.K.- I have a feeling you'll really like this chapter, review soon!**

**RavensDarkRose-...Okay, we're cool. hope you like the chapter.**

**Galateagirl- He's done a lot of stuff, but I can't exactly tell you what he did yet. But think about it, he went out with Paulina and Valerie even though it was OBVIOUS she loved him. He made her parents distrust her, the list so goes on. And when my last boulder in the pond is introduced, I can only garentee that raging emotions will follow. And NO I DID NOT KNOW ABOUT THHE NEW EPISODE! When's it comming? Tell me tell me tell me! Review please!**

**YumiwithUlrichalways- Hehe, I know the feeling. Just keep in mind that Sam's story is like a puzzle, and each chapter is like a different puzzle peice. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Soccerdiva- Thanks sis, I didn't even know my fic was that good. All I wanted was to show a different side that could possibly exist, and I want people to try and think that when they watch the show. I had no idea my fic would be thispopular and to this dayI still don't know what it is that makes my fic so popular. Oh and I might need that pitchfork, cause somebody keeps trying to deleate this story. Hope they don't suceed.**

**shadow929- Yeah but still, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Hope this chapter makes up for it! Please review and I hope that you like this one.**

**Dark-Anime-Gurl- Awesome! I love ratings! Hehe, n e ways hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

"**I've loved all of my grandchildren. Sodapop, Scarlett, Sam, I love them all. Even when Soda spent two years in prison and even when I learned that Scarlett got sick. I try and give love equally amongst them. Until I saw that Sam was the one truly in danger of dying. Sam, with all her hurting and all of her pain, was the bravest of us all. I would hope that God would think so as well."**

**-Delilah Benson, 2004**

**Chapter 5**

**November 3rd, 2000**

* * *

"What do you mean Samantha is in intensive care?" I asked as I could feel my daughter's hand on my shoulder, but I wasn't having any of it. The doctor looked at me through his glasses, with a look mixed between pity and exhaustion. I knew the feeling. 

"The surgery didn't go as expected." He said, looking at Adrian now. I felt my throat tighten and grow, almost to an unbearable tolerance. "We thought we could just take a kidney, and then get out. But something went wrong…"

My daughter looked down in despair. "Why?" Was her only word, and it was what we all were thinking. Why? Why her, why us? Why Scarlett?

"Sadie," Adrian turns to her and holds his hands out towards my daughter as Sadie falls helplessly into them. She is screaming into him, and as she pounds her fists at his chest, she is screaming irrational things that only happen when a woman has nothing else to fall back on.

Women aren't like men at all in the way they grieve. Men either die the first year after a death from a loved one, or they suffer hard. They die, in a way. Women take it hard too, but they keep on going in the sense that they have a small little coach inside them, hustling them to get back on track. Then, gradually, the man's broken heart begins to heal, and he's able to find that coach inside of him. During that same time, the weight of the death is too much, and the women fall, and become like my daughter had just transformed into. I've seen both, and I still don't know which one is better.

Sadie's cries have become louder as her beautiful red hair flies into her face, red with rage and her eyes as hard as stone. "You said she'd get better! You said they'd both be okay!" She is screaming at the top of her lungs and her body goes everywhere, like she has lost all control. "Both of my girls are dying! I've lost Soda and now I'm going to lose both of my girls! Is that so hard to get?"

But surprisingly, Adrian only takes his arms around her and presses her face into him. She fights, she screams, she is pounding and kicking and punching, cursing and crying, but Adrian sits there and takes it as though he's the one feeling her pain, with tears rolling down his face. Gradually, my daughter takes it, and stops fighting. Because she's so tired, and because she can't stand to lose it anymore than she already has. Instead, she seems to die inside of him, falling to her knees as he follows her moves, holding her in his arms. She is unresponsive, unmoving, and as lifeless as the floor I'm standing on.

Soda, my grandson, is not dead. We all know this except for a few, but Sadie, Sam and Scarlett do not. A year ago, he'd broken out of prison, and has vanished. None of us know where he is, nor me, nor Adrian. We couldn't bear to tell her, we couldn't bear to tell her that her son was out missing or by now, worse. We told her he'd died in prison, and she'd carried on.

"Mom?"

We turn around to see Scarlett, a full grown woman of 18 now. She is as beautiful as the day she was born. Her eyes are large, filled with a beautiful amethyst color she had gotten from me. She has no hair, and her face is filled with scars, some you can see, and some you can't.

**_There were places we would go, at midnight_**

She sees our faces, searches through them. "Sammy..." She utters as she looks at me. I turn my head away, I can't bear to look at her. What do you do when you're torn like this? Happy Scarlett will live, but sad that Sam is dying? What do you feel then?

Her eyes widen as she shakes her head in disbelieve. "No." She suddenly whispers as she turns to Adrian. "Sam's okay, she has to be, tell me she's okay!"

I touch her shoulder, she whirls around. "Scarlett..." I begin, but the words fade, and I don't know what to say. Hot tears roll down her face as she shakes her head.

_**There were secrets that nobody else would know**_

She throws herself at the wall, burying her face in her hands and crying. "Sammy." She cries, as she slams her fists into the wall, pounding over and over. The nurses come to her, they try to pull her away, but like my daughter, Scarlett is outside herself.

She swings herself against them, she slams down a medicine cart as items fly everywhere as I can only watch impassive, but at the same time, in horror. I am an old woman, but I've had no experiences with anything like this.

**_There's a reason but I don't know why, I don't know why_**

She breaks out of their grip and she runs, her bare feet hitting the tile as she disappears from our sight. Nurses and doctors stare in utter amazement, as Sadie doesn't even respond, only staring at the floor, still in a daze. Adrian is holding her tighter, unable to see the mess that now covered the hallway.

**_  
I don't know why,_**

I hold my head in my hands and I breathe shakily, this is all happening too fast, they're too young. Scarlett shouldn't be the reason one got to die and one got to live. Sam shouldn't be dying, and Sadie shouldn't be dead, and Adrian shouldn't have to be the one rational person besides me.

We shouldn't even be at this hospital, which has become a second home to us. We shouldn't know the nurses' names and love life, we shouldn't be able to walk through this place with our eyes closed.

**_  
I thought they all belonged to me._**

I hold back my tears and begin to run after her. The world is a useless thing to me. The rain and muddy ground don't mean anything to me, not even as I throw my arms to the sky and I drop to my knees.

I'm not a religious woman, not since my husband dead. I haven't prayed since that cold winter day almost twenty years ago, but sure as the sun I'm praying now. I'd lost my faith, I'd lost my belief in God. I didn't know who I was praying to, but I needed a miracle.

**_Who's that girl, where's she from?_**

When I look further I see Scarlett. She's on the road, no one is on it because one part of it is under construction. She runs, her feet black from the lonely stretch of blacktop that seems to last forever. I run after her, and as she runs, the rain stings my lungs so that it hurts to even move.

She stops suddenly and I stop too. She is still a few feet away, but I want to give her distance. Scarlett stops, and she only stares, and after a few minutes I see why.

There's a little boy coming up the road, he has raven black hair like Sammy had worked to have. He's wearing a white shirt with a red stripe across the sleeves, and a small red oval in the center. Even in the midst of the rain, I can see the brilliant blue of his eyes.

**_  
No she can't be the one,_**

She stares at him, looking too surprised to speak. I recognize the boy finally, my granddaughter's best friend. Danny, what was he doing here? He looked surprised at Scarlett, as though he'd never seen her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him as I enter close, not too close so that he could recognize me. The little boy trembles slightly.

"I'm looking for my friend, Sam, she hasn't been to school in a long time, and I think she's missing." He said, his small ten year old mind not letting himself believe that she might just be in the hospital.

**_  
That you want, that has stolen my world_**

He then looked at Scarlett, slowly reaching a hand and touching the base of his eye. "You have the same eye color as her." He says as I could feel Scarlett's breath being drawn in shock. "Do you know where she is?"

I blink as Scarlett only frowns. "Why should you care about her now?" She says suddenly, the harshest voice I'd ever heard. "You've hurt her feelings one too many times. Why don't you go play with your other friends?"

Danny shivered slightly. "Tucker's out of town. I have no one to play with, please tell me she's okay."

_**It's not real, it's not right**_

Scarlett took a step. "Don't you think I want to? Don't you think I want to be able to tell you that she's okay? Well, I can't. I can't tell you anything, because you don't know her!"

Danny's stare turned into a glare. "What's your problem lady? I know Sam, she's my best friend!"

Scarlett stopped, as she suddenly blinked calmly. "Well," She said, the harsh voice still there. "Sometimes that's just not enough."

_**  
It's my day, it's my night**_

Danny threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, I give up. Will you at least do me a favor?" He asked as I watched Scarlett tilt her head.

"What's that?"

Danny blinked, as if deciding maybe Scarlett was someone to be trusted. "Tell her that I'm really really sorry, if you even know her. Tell her that I miss her and I want her back. And that I don't think she's a freak. Can you do that?"

**_  
By the way,_**

Scarlett nodded. Danny turned around, and I could see his destination, as their house was just above the hilltop. I wrapped my arms around Scarlett as she rested her head in my mid arm, hot tears that were so different and yet so similar to raindrops traveled down.

We went back to the hospital, as we asked to see Sammy. She'd woken up, they said, and that she'd be okay in about a month or so. They said that even though Scarlett's kidneys were now fine, they had to focus on the tumor inside of her hip.

Sam stared at us as we showered her with kisses and hugs. She stirred slightly, before falling into a vegetative state as the doctors explained the next process to Scarlett's surgery, and what part she would play in it.

**_  
Who's that girl…?_**

**_Living my life  
_**

Scarlett buried her face in her hands, and I knew why. She didn't want more surgery, she didn't want to be better. She'd tried that for so many times, all she wanted was to be able to rest like a normal girl.

I held her hand slightly, knowing how she felt. Sam watched Scarlett, until the doctor turned to her. She suddenly glared at them.

"No." She said in a raspy voice.

Scarlett and I looked at her in surprise. Sam blinked in anger. "No, I don't want to. I'm not having this surgery."

I watched as Scarlett grew a wide smile. The doctors sighed and went outside to talk to Sadie and Adrian about it. I watched as Scarlett ran to her sister, and gave her a hug, one that Sam seemed not to notice.

"Thank you." She said to Sam, and I barely heard it. She sat on the bed with her, Scarlett's hand closed tightly on Sam's. Sister love, I envied them at that moment. But then, they seemed to know the importance of it. They held each other's hand tight, a bond.

One that I knew could be so easily broken, and that the day would come way, way too soon.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE! I'll need 72 reviews to continue. So, we find out that Sam is now 10 and is now trying to save her sister the only way she knows how. But what about Danny? Did Scarlett give Sam the message, did Danny figure it out? Oh yeah, the next chapter will be in Tucker's point of view. Will Scarlett get better?Review to find out._**

**_Oh yes, and these lyrics were from the song Who's that Girl by Hilary Duff. I thought it fit the chapter well, don't you think? Ah well, hope you liked this chapter!_**

**_-Pocketmouse624 (Like my new name?)_**


	7. Tucker's Rebellion

**_Um...my reviews aren't showing up on my new laptop, so my replies will have to be delayed. So sorry, I'll make it up next chapter, I promise!_**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**"Throughout the years I've learned a lot of things. That we have pigments in our skin, that the air is filled with molecules that carry sound, that America had a rebellion because of whiskey. But if you were to ask me which what thing I learned will stay with me until I die, I'd tell you, plain and simple: Who you are, is never who you'll always be." **

**-Tucker Foley, 2004 **

**Chapter 6 **

**April 26th, 2004 **

**

* * *

**

I was eight years old when I saw my first girl, my first broken one anyway. I'd always heard about that as I grew up, people who were sad and had bits of themselves but not a whole, which lived through the world like a child lives through a lecture, bored and unable to comprehend.

I had just moved, and it was the middle of autumn, leaves falling down like snow on winter. I was helping my dad move boxes, and I'd stopped to rest. When two kids my age came up to me, one was a boy, who I later call my best friend. The other one was a girl, who I recognized instantly as one of those my father talked about. A broken girl.

Over the years, we'd been as tight as ever. I'd learned to take notes about her, and I remember storing her name in my mouth like a sweet candy, _Sam Manson_. I came to memorize the way her shoulders shook when she was cold, or the way her eyes would shine, I could draw the way her muscle in her cheek would twitch when someone said something funny. I could tell you how her sighs sounded, I could tell you which path her tears took down her face, and, if I was asked to, I could fill the gaps in her thoughts because a lot of the time they were my own. I think I was meant to be her biographer, because my head was filled with notes, notes that never went to waste.

It wasn't love, I don't think, maybe an obsession; because she was something I'd never seen. A different challenge in the midst of simple minded people that I had grown bored with. For the longest time, I considered Danny an outisder in our world of shared thoughts.

When Danny became a half ghost, I was the one who ran after Sam when she left. I sat there with her on her front steps, I held her, I comforted her. I was the one who offered to walk with her around the neighborhood. I was the one who was speechless when her eyes went into mine, _'where do you walk when your whole world has changed?'_

She was summer, she was winter, she was the leaves that fell in the fall, the snowflakes that touched your tongue, the rays of sunshine that warmed your skin, the salt in the air when you stood by the ocean, she was all that and then nothing at all. Mostly because I think the first thing when you look at her, is that you have to look again, and that simple power she had, to make people's judgments come in two glances, not just one.

It was like we needed to make sure she was a nobody, so we didn't take the chance and regret her becoming something after the world had passed her by. We wanted to make sure she wasn't something worth being, that she was what she was.

It wasn't love, I don't think. More like a constant wonder, someone who totally defied my knowledge, every time. Someone who took the natural laws of life and twisted them in her hands, bending them so that she made something worth studying.

All with a blink of those beautiful purple eyes that had always been mine to study.

* * *

"Mr. Fenton, can you tell us the formula for the surface area of a triangular prism?" Mr. Lancer asked, standing up at him as I suppressed a laugh. Danny looked around, and not finding the answer on Sam's lips because she wasn't here today. He shrugged. Mr. Lancer didn't even blink. 

When the door opened, we all shifted our attention. I watched in amazement as a girl, a beautiful blonde-haired girl, came into the classroom, looking a bit nervous.

I watched her as she turned her eyes at the class, her golden locks were down, like a golden waterfall over the perfect slope of her shoulder. Her face was pale, pale enough to tell she wasn't athlete, but dark enough to see she wasn't a hardcore punk. She was wearing Abercrombie pants, ones with a hole in the jeans and faded out thighs, the word 'Bonita' on the seat of them. She was wearing white tennis shoes, real white, I mean like the brand new kind. A light blue hoodie with the Gadzooks logo on the chest, as small strips of white adorned the hoodie, matching with her shoes.

I stared, no one said anything, and we didn't have to. She was amazing, purely and totally cutely amazing. I was in total shock, as she looked around, a small red blush coming over her face, as I noticed her small nose, adorable. She ran a hand through her hair as it fell into layers over again, catching our attention like blood thirsty vampires sitting before a victim.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Lancer," She spoke as we hung on her every word, and I ignored the bells of familiarity ringing so hard in my head I was getting a headache. There was something about her...something...

"Um…alright. Very well Miss Manson..." Mr. Lancer stuttered, but regained his composure as the rest of our eyes popped out of our heads. We waited and waited for her to deny it, that this wasn't the Sam Manson that had come to school once in a 'SAVE THEWORLD OR DIE!' t-shirt. This wasn't the Sam Manson that couldn't wear anything but black if her life depended on it. The Sam Manson that was in love with my best friend...

Instead, she only nodded, taking her usual seat in front of Danny. I watched as Danny stood unmoving, as if this girl in front of him was unreal. Then, finally, he poked her shoulder, so that she turned to face him.

"Sam?" He whispered as she blinked, mascara making her long eyelashes so long they kissed her cheeks when she blinked, framing her eyes beautifully. "Is that you?"

She stared at him, as if trying to figure him out. Then she looked at me, then back to Danny. Then, almost uncaringly, she turned back to face the front of the classroom, as if he had never spoken to her.

Danny turned to me and looked at me with a wondrous expression as he took a piece of paper and wrote big huge letters on it, before handing it to her. She looked at the note before crushing it in her hands and then raising her hand so that Mr. Lancer called on her.

"Yes Miss Manson?" He asked, as Sam looked around.

"Can I move seats please? I don't feel comfortable here." She replied as Mr. Lancer took one look at us, and nodded. Sam stood up, going over a row and sitting behind Dash Baxter, the most popular guy in school.

My heart hardened when I saw Sam staring at him, almost waiting for him to notice where she was. When he didn't, she pouted, but then dismissed it off, working on the assignment on the board. I wanted so bad to grab her by the shoulders and shake the answers out of her, but all I could see was the twinkle that had come in her eyes overnight, the small little miracle as her casual frown had turned into a flattered smile.

I stared at her the whole time, wondering if any time she would disappear from us, like a phantom that was only visible when we least expected it, crawling into our minds and exploding herself so that we didn't know who or what she had currently been.

When lunch came around, we all watched in amazement as Sam grabbed her bag lunch, which I knew was two apples, some carrots, and salad. Her typical lunch, I thought as she looked at Paulina's table, almost uncertain. Danny nodded to me and walked up to her, only to have his body collide with a much more muscular one.

"Watch who you talk to, Fenton." A voice shouted at him, Dash, as Danny lay sprawled on the floor, surprised. I looked over at Sam, who only looked at him, then letting Dash slide his arm across her small shoulders, leading her away from the boy we'd always known she'd pine for, into a boy where she didn't have to.

I helped Danny up to his feet, mostly because he was still stunned. I thought his brain had frozen. "You okay?" I asked, which I decided was a stupid question as soon as I looked into his eyes, hurt even beyond comprehension. His hands were shaking, as I thought that maybe deep inside he was wondering how he could have her one moment, and lose her so easily the next.

"No." He whispered softly, pushing my arm away as he stood up. I found it strange he wasn't even angry, like he wasn't even alive. I grabbed him by the arms, and I saw that he wasn't even paying attention to me anymore. He was staring at Sam, his face gone.

I knew what he wanted, I knew what he felt for her. Love, four letter word, but then, a lot of important words were four lettered.

_Love, Face, Hear, Sing, Rape, Sexy, Bond, Dead, Live, Drug, Kick, Smog, Sick, Fill, Snow, Tango, Days, Dust, Time, Ever, Pine, Pray, Sure, Jail, Fade, _and the list goes on. I've had this discussion in my head millions of times.

But looking over at Danny, I thought of brand new ones.

_Done, Bore, Goth, Jock, Prep, Punk, Tear, Acts, Don't, Know, Girl, Fear, Next, Fine, Liar, Able, Lose, Tried, Lost… _

I saw Sam as she whispered into Dash's ear, as he wrapped her fragile body against his sure one. I was surprised how they fit, like a puzzle no one considered putting together, like a romance that had been as soon as spring, not a deep hovering love.

_Deny _

I didn't understand, I didn't get it. Sam, of all people, the one who'd downright shot down anything recording popularity. Not our Sam, who I thought, would never turn on Danny.

_True _

Just then, my best friend spoke my mind. "I thought she hated them."

I blinked, as my heart swelled.

_Hurt _

"Maybe she does," I thought, as the words came out of my mouth faster than I could catch them. "Maybe she just hates us more."

Danny looked at me with his eyes as a look of denial flashed in his face. "What do you mean, what did I do to her?" And the words are so stupid that I find that anger has been released. I am on top of Danny, punching him so hard and startling him so much he can't use his ghost powers.

_Fall _

I am yelling at him, telling him something only we can hear. "How about Valerie? How about Paulina? How about the dance? How about when you let her get captured?" I am punching him between each of these sentences, and not noticing the pain he inflicts on me. I am high in the moment, caught up in something I don't understand.

_Race, Joke, Pain, Ours, Left, Mile, Only, Best… _

"Why would Sam care anything about that?" He whispers to me as students huddle around, and in a flash I can see Dash holding Sam as she cries onto him. I don't know if she's hearing our argument. I don't know if I want her to.

"Because she had loved you." I say, as Mr. Lancer pulls me away, and makes me stand upright. I am bruised all over, and my lip is swollen, and I can't see through one eye, but Danny is hurt worse than I am.

He looks at me from his place on the ground, his eyes are wide as his mouth forms a tight frown on denial, but even I can see it is crumbling under his memories. He is looking at the signs he'd missed over the years. He looks up at me, as my words go through our minds.

Had loved, I think over as I take a glance at Sam, who is still crying. But I see her hand weaved in his, and him silently cheering her up as she gives into one tiny chuckle. Past tense, I tell myself, as I can see that Danny knows it too, that the words I have said, means I am no longer on his side.

"You're giving up on us?" He whispers as I catch it, seeing as we're still close. Mr. Lancer's yelling is quickly dismissed. All I can hear is him. "You're going to leave me? You're not going to help me get her back?"

I know what he's really asking. And for the first time, I'm not afraid of the separation of our trio. "No." I say, and it is a simple word, no. And as Lancer drags me away, I can see the hurt look on his face that tells me he knows now.

He sends me one last look, one last chance to try and work this out. His eyes are desperate, pleading, that I try and help him repair the damage he has done. But I am sick of it.

Blood wells up inside of my mouth, a tooth lands on my tongue, and the sharp taste of the copper feels like raw pennies in my mouth. I wait in the office until my mom comes to get me. When she signs me out, she says nothing, and it stays that way until we're in the car. Before I think I see her going to start the car, she reaches over, holding my face in her cool dark hands.

And just like that, I am small again. I hate admitting how scared I am, and how afraid of what the future now holds for me, but I cannot bear to tell her in words. Mom folds me in her arms, letting me cry, and as I occasionally try and break free, she doesn't let me. She doesn't say anything, and it's best that way.

"I'm sorry Mom." I whisper as she rakes a hand through my hair, her eyes are closed now, but tears seep through and run down her face. "I had to." I try and explain softly, but I don't know if she hears me.

She smiles a weak smile as she understands more than anyone. "If you had the choice, would you do it all over again?" She asks me as I put my head down, for I am ashamed of my answer.

"Yes." I tell her, as she nods. I'm wondering if she's mad because I did not learn my lesson. I'm wondering if she thinks I've learned nothing.

She stops as she says nothing for awhile, then as we drive home, she stops in our driveway. Her eyes are not angry, and for that I love her more. "Did you ever think about how this would affect Sam?" She asks, as she knows of my brotherly connection with her. "Did you really think attacking Danny would make her happy?"

I wipe my mouth as I can see the traces of blood on my bruised knuckles. "I didn't do it to make her happy Mom," I confess. "I did it so that she could be free."

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW! I think this is my favorite chapter, and I hope it was yours too. So, it seems the infamous trio are not a trio anymore. What will happen? How is Scarlett, and Adrian and Sadie? What about Paulina? How is Danny going to cope with this hard truth? Next one will most likely be in Jazz's point of view. Oh, and I'll need 85 reviews to continue. Please, honestly tell me what you think about this story and or about this chapter._**

**_I love you all!_**

**_-Pocketmouse624_**


	8. Skulker's Connection

**_

* * *

_**

**_Um... guys I know I said I'd reply you all this time, but I kind of can't. Almost all the time I update in school computers, but lately someone's been trying to hack in, and it's causing a lot of pages not to be seen, like my review pages. Anyway, as soon as I'm not grounded and I'm able to update from my computer, I'll reply. So hang tight okay? I promise I'll try not to get in trouble. _**

**_Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, done in a special point of view._**

**

* * *

**

**"Sometimes, life isn't about getting through the hard times unhurt. It's about getting through the hard times, period. All you can ask for is to get over the obstacles, whether it's at all, or getting through them to go on into our afterlife." **

**-Skulker, 2004 **

**Chapter 7 **

**April 30th, 2004 **

* * *

We all have our stories here in the Ghost Zone. We have many type of people here, greedy people, selfish people, people who crossed the line in so many different ways. The Ghost Zone is for the souls who don't quite deserve to go to Hell, but aren't welcome in Heaven. Like a limbo.

We're lost, and I guess when it comes down to it, I'm lost too.

Some of us don't deserve this; some people crossed the line because of good intentions. But I've learned that sometimes it doesn't matter if you had good intentions at first, because if you look back and see the damage you did because of intentions, it passes by you like a shadow. Like, who cares? I guess that's why they're here. I guess that's why I'm here.

I'm here because I destroyed half of the rainforest in my time. Looking for my daughter, who'd been taken from me, and had been somewhere inside. My baby, who I'd taken care of ever since she was a mere age of two, and I'd destroyed half of the wildlife in my sadness. Hunting down animals became a habit afterwards, when I'd finally found her.

Dead, of course, what a surprise.

In my death, I continued. I hunted down ghosts only, and I let go of the ones who didn't deserve my mercy. I'd never found the man who killed Elizabeth, that's why I kept looking. I couldn't except this, constant wondering if he was still alive, if he was dead and had slipped past me. If he had a family, if he had a daughter like the one he took from me.

Elizabeth.

_"Daddy look, it's a baby bird." She had said once as she laid it in her small hands. "Is he going to make it?" _

_"I don't think so sweetheart, he's pretty sick." _

_"Who did this?" She asked out loud, as I was forced to look into her large deer eyes. Eyes the color of fresh spring. "Why would anyone do this?" Her eyes turned angry. "Anyone who hurts someone smaller than them, that's mean. They should be punished." _

Punished. I agreed with her, and whenever I thought about it, my stomach churned. Why did he kill her? She was only a little girl, she wasn't any harm to him. She was a little girl, a little girl, his little girl. Mine.

I thought about this as I watched the ghost boy from my place on the roof. But he didn't seem like himself, his shoulders sagging and his two companions amiss. That Goth girl, and that boy who was always challenging me with his technology. His face was bruised, including the whole left side of his face, which had turned purple. His body cut, but not badly enough to weaken him.

_"Daddy stop! Can't you see he's sick?" She had said to me one day. I lay over a panther, a knife in my hand. I was shocked to see her there, as I dropped the knife. _

_"He's fine, it's for the best." I tried to explain, as she threw herself over his body. _

_"No! He's sad Daddy, look. He's not even putting up a fight." She told me as I felt my heart leaden, her big eyes swinging towards me. "What good is hunting something down if it's basically already dead? It's not right, and you know it." _

_" Elizabeth," I groaned as she cut the rope on his neck, watching him run free. I glared. "Stop acting like a child!" _

_She didn't look hurt, she didn't even call him what he was, a horrible man. She only scuffed. "Stop being so heartless Daddy!" She threw back as she left; leaving me ashamed that I'd accused my daughter of being what she was. And even worse, for not listening. _

I sighed in acceptance before floating down towards him, he gasped when he saw me, but made no attempt to mock and ridicule. He only stared, as if waiting for the battle to begin. But I did nothing, only stared at him. Maybe the reason I kept chasing him down was because he reminded me a little of Elizabeth.

"What do you want?" His voice was heavy. I blinked, but then found I had no answer. I wanted him to be happy, so it would be okay to hunt again.

"What ails you?" I asked as he frowned, and I could see his eyes, something held in there that resembled something similar to my own.

"Go see Sam, she'll tell you." He muttered, and then he realized the mistake of telling me. "You won't hurt her will you?"

And because I can't promise this, I turn and fly away, hearing the ghost boy's voice in my head. I can imagine the Goth girl with her hidden innocence. I think about Elizabeth, as I always do, because it's easier than forgetting. I still love her. This time, I'm expecting the tear that rolls down my cheek as I think of the day she had been taken from me.

* * *

**__**

* * *

**__**

It is late afternoon when I find the girl I've been looking for. She is in a hospital, except she is not wearing her usual clothes of black and purple. Odd, she almost seems sort of cheerful. She is wearing a purple jacket with a red tank top underneath, with jeans and red sandals to match. I see no injuries, and I see no sign of illness.

She is alone, and when I see that she has changed her hair color. She holds her arms as she walks down the halls, and the smallest frown is on her face. She walks through the halls like she knows them better than anyone, a small colorful girl in the world of identical nurses and patients. When she stops, she turns to a window, and presses her face to the glass.

I look too. I can see a red headed woman in a very expensive dress, leaning on a blonde-headed man with very nice looking clothing as well. The lady's hand rests in the man's palm, as he rubs her hand affectionately, as if without her he will come undone. They are both looking at a girl who lies in the bed, so many machines hooked up to her that I do not know which is which. She has no hair, large spots all over her body, sores. Blood runs at the corners of her eyes, as the woman reaches with a soft tissue, wiping the bloody tears. I see something that makes my stomach lurch. A large tube sticks out from her chest, blood moving inside of her.

The girl watches them, and soon her eyes begin to water and she sinks down, burying her face in her knees. I become visible, and I know now that maybe this girl and I are more connected than we thought. For we both have no choice but to watch the world collapse around us, and soon, like my own story, a sacrifice would be made.

She looks up, sees me and gasps, scooting back only slightly. Then her eyes turn into a glare as she stands up, moving away from the window so they do not see her. "What do you want?" She spits out, and I am surprised to see her this way. "If it's about Danny, I don't want to hear it. He and I are no longer on friendship terms."

I sigh. "Does he know that?" I ask, and as her eyes turn half on fire, she looks so much like Elizabeth that I turn away and cannot meet her eyes. I wonder if she knows how many times that I'd swore to never talk to anyone related to the ghost boy

"I don't care if he knows it. You want to know for yourself? It's because I'm sick of him, and I'm sick of ghosts like _you_!" She whispered harshly, and I was able to look at her again. She began to shake. "I want you to send this message, we, are, over! No amount of anything could make me go back-."

I notice that the ghost boy is standing behind her, as she turns and realizes this too. She begins to say something, but it is ended as he grabs her arms and pulls her closer. "Sam..." He begins, but she begins to squirm under his hold. She pushes against his chest and flies back, I catch her easily. She doesn't even notice. He tries to go on. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I'll bet you are." She growls, and then she points at him, her finger shaking. "You, you have the nerve to come near me? After all you've done? You think you need to take one more shot? Well, I'm not going to give that chance."

With a sort of final look, she held out her hand, about to strike him hard when someone's hand wrapped around hers. The ghost boy and I became invisible, and I looked to see it was an old woman, with eyes darker than the night sky and grief showered on her features.

"Sam," She began, and I noticed that the ghost boy's presence was gone, signaling he'd left. I continued to watch the two. "Please Sammy; I'm begging you with all I have. Scarlett needs you; she'll die if you don't help her."

There was a silence as I held my breath, the girl, Sam, hung her head low. "I can't, Grandma, you have to understand. I can't."

"No, Sam, I don't understand." She replied darkly, as I could see that Sam had heard it too. She bit her lip. "Your sister is dying, dying Sam, and she needs you. I don't care if Scarlett doesn't want it. I don't care if you don't want it. Please, help her. Why won't you help her?" She wailed, as Sam didn't look up.

"I know that she'll die someday but I don't want that to be now." The old woman continued. "I want to see her get married; I want to see her go to the prom. Please Sam, please. All I ever think about is dying now, because your sister is my granddaughter, and I love her just as much as I love you."

Sam looked up, tears rolling down her face. "You don't think about dying," She started, and her lip began to quiver. "You think about _her _dying."

She fell to the floor, and began to sob. "Tell me what I'm supposed to do Grandma, I'm so confused. I don't want to be around just to be Scarlett's second life-line! But I want her to live, and I want to be free of all this! Don't you understand? I can't help you, but it hurts me not to help her. It hurts because I've been living in a hellhole all my life and I'm tired, and I'm angry, and I can't do this anymore!"

She began to soften her tears enough so that she could speak. "I don't want this…"

Suddenly, it happens so unexpectedly even I cannot predict it. The lady grabs Sam by the arms and begins to shake her, so that Sam's sobs are lost. "What you want? What you want?" She screams as Sam stiffens. "Do you think this is all about what _you _want? Do you think Scarlett wants to be dying? Do you think I want to have to ask this for my own grandchildren? I've done so much for you, taking you to the mall, getting your locket fixed…"

Sam pulls away, and holds a hand on her chest, pulling on something and then I hear a snap. It is a necklace, broken now as it lies in her hand. She looks inside, and I see it is a photo of Sam and her grandmother, smiling. Sam closes it and throws it to the ground, stopping it as hard as she can so that both pieces fly from underneath her feet.

"Now you only have one granddaughter." She says as she turns and stomps away. As I stay there, completely surprised, the grandmother bends down and holds one of the broken pieces, before staring at Sam's departing form.

Gray hair falls in her face as she turns her head away.

It occurs to me, standing there, that now I know why I hunt. I know why I have to capture something in my palm and find pride in claiming a creature that was once free.

Because, sometimes, hunting's the only way I can get what I want. The only way I can hold anything at all. The only way Elizabeth still talks to me. And this knowing, is something that is so strange, I find myself not moving, not speaking. I'm afraid that if I do, I'll lose this moment, I'll lose this knowing.

Not moving and taking it all in, is the safest thing I know how to do.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE! I'll need...96 reviews to continue. So, how did you like this chapter, was it good? Did Danny find out about Scarlett? What happened to Delilah, and Sadie and Adrian? What about Sam? Will she help her sister, or will she let her go? How's Tucker holding up since we last saw him? And Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star? Find out next chapter. _**

**_Oh, and by the way, I have a quick question. Favorite flavor of smoothie? Review and tell me. I like tropical blast myself._**

**_-Pocketmouse624_**


	9. Soda's Devastating Secret

**

* * *

**

**_STILL GROUNDED AND THE SCHOOL'S COMPUTERS ARE STILL MESSED UP! BLAME THE GOVERMENT! Oh, and yes, I am aware my brother changed my name to Gangstalicious, but I'm gonna keep it there because it's kinda funny. Yeah, just so ya'll don't think I'm crazy._**

**

* * *

**

**"I don't do the things I do so I can get noticed. I don't steal because I need, I don't steal because someone asked me. I don't steal because when I do, I feel important. I steal because, in a world of dying siblings, stealing is a way to prove I'm the only one who's going to live." **

**-Sodapop 'Soda' Manson, 2004 **

**Chapter 8 **

**May 1st, 2004 **

* * *

I arrive in the town of Amity Park around noon. The stretch of blacktop has been my only goal for years now, well that, and to take care of the little girl sitting next to me. I'm no longer on the run, I'm sad to say, because my penance has been lifted.

Sometimes, it pays to have inside connections. Not that I'd ever tell my daughter that I was once a convicted criminal, but I like reminding myself, a small fact that streaks me black, a different father in the endless indifferent faces.

"Dad, where are we going?" My daughter, Lolli, says next to me. She has lost a tooth, and it shows when she talks. I don't have to look at her to be reminded of her copper skin, sandy blonde locks, or ocean blue eyes.

I wonder if I should tell her we are finally going home. If that soon, she will have an aunt and a grandmother. I purse my lips tight, as if the words can be cut off simply at the lips and not at the mind.

She takes it as a sign for a surprise, and settles down, clutching her rag doll. The doll itself is a pathetic sight, one eye missing and an arm nearly torn off, spaghetti sauce stains all over, and the smell of fish will come if you're close enough. But I'd never seen Lolli without it, and because I know what it is like to love something other people don't, I never say anything about it.

I wonder how Scarlett passed away, if it was gentle and painless, or a thrashing of bones against her sides. Here I am, twenty seven years old, and if she were alive, Scarlett would be twenty two. Old enough to have kids, old enough to be married, if she were a normal person.

I turn down a familiar subdivision, where my neighbors used to smile at me as I passed by on my bike. Sometimes I wondered if they knew, but how could they? My family were pros at lying about their lies, at fooling the whole world.

_'Your sister is sick Soda, I don't have time to take you to Dylan's house.' _

_'It's not all about you! Don't you get that? It's about your sisters. Sammy and Scarlett. I don't care if you pollute your mind but don't kill Sammy's!' _

I imagine my mother's face, her eyes, so broken, her slim face and too fake of a smile. I remember her endless sobs in the middle of the night, so that I would have to close my eyes and beg God to make it stop, or turn my headphones on louder so I wouldn't have to hear. I remember her holding me against her, my ear on her chest, I thought that in the midst of it all, I could hear her heart breaking.

"Daddy, watch out!" Lolli breaks me from my day dream. I look in one instant, see a teenage boy, and I slam my breaks. For one moment, the car shifts, and I can hear my heart in my throat. Lolli is too afraid to scream.

As I sit there shaking, the boy looks at me, not caring that the car was inches away from taking his life. I am about to yell when his eyes meet mine, and I recognize him instantly from the photos Sammy had given me back when I had my first few years in jail. That boy, Danny Fenton…her best friend.

I remember ripping his photo in half, the one where his arm was on my sister's shoulder, navigating a place that I never could. I imagined him kissing her, his fingers wrapping over the freckles on her arm, to the third one down, pressing down to feel a pulse. A place that was shown to all, like a map, it was always easy to find the spot to find her pulse as a baby, because the road was already drawn for them. His hair is ebony black, his eyes the color of Lolli's only a few shades lighter. He does not seem to be the carefree kid in the photo.

I wonder when he looked into my eyes if he saw Sammy's. If he saw something that reflected over my pain that was Sammy's too. If he could see me looking back now, remembering. Remembering the tube that sprouted from Sam's arm, giving Scarlett blood. I wonder if he saw that one Christmas we spent together, Sam and Scarlett throwing up into a pan. A bruise on Sam's arm, a huge one, branching out horribly so that I thought it had a mind of its own, so that I thought it was going to take over her. Her matted black hair sticking to her face as she hyperventilated her way through a spell.

He walks away, and I am left in my memories. I continue to drive, but as much as Lolli was talking, she is silent now. When I reach my old house, not much has changed. The brick color has changed, almost like a second skin. I get out of the car, going to Lolli and gathering her in my arms.

"Soda?" A voice breaks through my thoughts again, but it not my daughter's. It is my mother, sitting there, in a dress that does not show her weak pathetic form, but rather compliments it. She has put on make-up, her red hair curled.

"Mom." I whisper, and she runs to me. I have been dead to her, and I thought the reason she'd cut off contact was because she was ashamed. But looking at her, I realized that she'd never stopped.

"Oh my God…" She whispers, looking at me, running her gloved hands over my arm, like she was making sure I was real. Her lips form a smile, and I see the fake one she'd been wearing for the years I was gone, for it showed. "You're alive…"

Lolli shifts from my arms, as my mother sees her. When their eyes meet, I wonder if she's remembering me, or if she wonders if Lolli's the kind of child I could have been.

"This is Lollipop." I say her birth name, surprised when my mother does not scowl, but her eyes twinkle as if it's the most beautiful name in the world. Lolli sticks her thumb in her mouth, she has that habit of mine, always trying to find something to do with her hands.

"Oh Soda, she's beautiful, just like you." She says, and as I let Lolli go, watching her scamper across the grass, happy to be nowhere. "Come inside, Adrian is here. Please, come."

I nod, and I go inside, Lollipop following me the whole way. As we sit on the table, butlers come and give Lolli anything she wants. She is not used to this, so she only asks for water and shyly looks down at the table, a small blush of embarrassment on her face.

My mother sits down, handing me a cup of tea. She gives me peach tea, my favorite flavor, as I notice she says nothing about my ragged appearance. About how I had left her many years ago, about how I failed to be a good brother and son. She smiles. "How old is Lollipop?" She asks as I look at Lolli.

"Four." She mutters, but somehow my mother hears it. She smiles.

"That's wonderful. Dutchess has a little boy too you know, about to turn four. I think he's upstairs, would you like one of our butlers show you the way?"

At the sound of a potential friend, Lolli smiles a shy smile. "Yes ma'm."

A young woman leads her upstairs, and in one moment, I see her looking down at her plain blue dress. As she leaves me, I turn my attention back to my mother. "Oh Soda, I missed you so." She says after awhile and she puts her head down, not before I notice the tears running down her cheeks. "All these years…you…"

Before I can say anything, the door opens and my father comes home. He sees me, and his eyes widen. There is a small instant, where I miss him more than the world could ever even hope to know. But then I see something that makes me stop dead in my tracks.

A policeman, and he holds my father's arm, tight. The back door opens, as we look to see Sammy, coming home from school. I stop, surprised. My little baby sister, the one who sat between my legs and pointed out constellations, is all grown up. Even as she sets her backpack down, looking at me and Dad like we are crazy, there is a woman grace there that she has acquired over the course of time.

She sees our father, being handcuffed, and her eyes widen. "Daddy?" She squeaks, and for a minute, her features blur, and I see Lolli. So scared and open, I can see her scooting back slightly, and then her features stand out more, she is Sammy again.

She breaths, and I know in the fear and sadness, her throat is swelled shut. "Daddy? What's going on?"

The policeman answers for her. "Adrian Manson is under arrest for stealing the unreleased embryo of Tizarah Vorabend. 1990, in South Dakota."

1990, That was over 14 years ago. As they haul out my father, Sammy runs to me, grabbing my arm, tears forming in her eyes. She asks me, frantically, what is going on. I close my eyes, but her voice of need pushes me awake. I thought I'd never have to tell her, I never thought this day would come. Or, if it did, I never thought I'd be the one to tell her.

"What's happening? What are they talking about?" She asks me as I bit my lip. "Who is Tizarah Vorabend?"

I can feel my breath stop. An unbearable silence as I watch my father being shoved into a car, looking at us helplessly. "You were." I say, as she falls silent beside me.

* * *

Our mother holds her hand, trying to comfort her. "Sammy-kins, please-"

But my baby sister is not in the mood for talking. She glares. "Just tell me what happened. I deserve that much."

My mother sighs, and she looks at me and Sam as she starts her story. "When Scarlett was five, we discovered that she had something strange in her bone marrow. Back then, it hadn't developed into cancer, but we knew there was the smallest chance that it could. We needed a future plan, just in case."

Sam tensed up. Mom continued. "But with her special blood type and strange blood patterns due to the bone marrow, it was impossible to find a donor. There was only one person in the world that could help us."

Sam swallowed. "Who?"

"Zepha Vorabend, she was the only one who'd had cancer once, but survived and killed it. She, or her child, would be the perfect donor."

My mother's hands tightened, so that the skin turned white. "But there was no way she'd be able to, living that far, we wouldn't be able to get her blood for Scarlett in time if she ever became sick. Then we found out about her embryo. Turns out, scientist can take a sperm and an egg, and make a baby, only they can determine the sex, future complications, the whole ordeal. They could…in a way, _make _a baby in the lab, create it, then impregnate the mother if it was what she wanted."

Sam was crying now. Her life had been turned upside down. "Was I that embryo?"

Mom nodded, and she licked her dry lips. "Your original name was Tizarah. You were the only one who could save us. Adrian broke into the lab one night, and stole you."

Sam shook her head. "No, I have Dad's hair, Grandma's eyes."

My Mom nodded. "All traits Adrian was able to put in your DNA before he took you. He gave you to me, and then we had you." She looked into Sam's eyes, before reaching out and putting her hand on her shoulder. "Sammy, I love you, regardless of where you came from. You were born from me, and that's proof enough."

But Sam was already storming up the stairs, and I could see the tears running down her face faster than a river's current.

By the time I reached her door, she was halfway into closing it. "Sam." I started.

"You knew about this?" She asked, as I nodded. Her eyes softened, bruised. She then gave me a glare. "What other secrets are you hiding from me?"

Before I could answer, a door slammed. And as mother put her face in her hands. I tried to hold her together, but I couldn't even hold myself.

"I had to," She was sobbing. "I had to. I had to save my baby." She looked at me. "You have Lolli, you must know how it feels."

I tried to remember a time when my life had been normal. I couldn't. I thought of Lolli, how I'd destroy anything who even thought about harming her. How I loved her all the way to the moon and back. If I'd ever been told she might get sick. If I had been told there was only one way to save her, but it was stealing an embryo. If I ever lost her...

"Yes." I said finally, an agreement between us. "I do."

* * *

**REVIEW! Oh, it seems that Sam isn't who she thought she was. Will she side with her father? Will she go agianst him? If she does, who will help her? How will everyone else take this news? Will she go to Danny for help, or will she confide in her new friends? I'LL NEED 102 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! YES, THIS STORY'S GONNA REACH THE 100th MARK! **

**How did you like Soda's point of view? What about Lollipop? I suddenly thought of this overnight, although I'm probably gonna get a review with someone yelling because someone already thought of it. Oh well. I'm still grounded sadly, had to write this in school agian. When I'm able to write at my home computer, I'll let you know.**


	10. Kitty's Reasons

**_I'm 8 times more Gansta that the Ganstaist Gansta...word_**

* * *

"**Love is unselfish, love is kind, love is forgiving. Love is not quick to anger, love is not a one way trip to hell. I repeat these things every night before I go to bed, and they are the first words on my tongue in morning."**

**-Katherine 'Kitty' Nobles, 1990**

**Chapter 8**

**September 12th, 1943**

* * *

"_Kitty, come to bed now honey." Mama said to me, the look of joy on her face. She has been baking pie, for I can smell it in the kitchen, wavering towards us like a call as she disappears into the house again. Beneath my sweater, my heart is racing._

_There in front of me sits Johnny Jadens, a young biker about my age or so. He is the smoothest person I have ever known, with sunglasses on top of his head, an overcoat with baggy jeans, so much that I feel overdressed in my sundress laced with pink flowers. My big brown eyes looked to see the sun coming up._

_I know he is tired, but it is the only way we can see each other. I have XP, and, in a way to be short, I am allergic to the sun. The longer I stay in it, the more dead I will be later. I must sleep in the day and wake in the night. I have already lived sixteen years, and I am a miracle child. I have hair the color of the night I lived in. He looks at the rising sun and bends down to kiss me. But right before his lips come over mine, I scream. A ray of early sunshine catches on my arm, blistering it instantly. He kisses me on the cheek quick, and then shuns me inside._

_As I watch from the comfort of my home, he smiles at me. I know he will be waiting tomorrow, same time, always the same time._

_If only it would have been in a different place…_

**_May 2nd, 2004_**

"Did you hear what happened?" I ask, as I start the coffee, barely awake. Back when I was alive, I could never do these things. Now, things were normal. I held the newspaper in my hands, as my bare feet tapped on the title floor. I was wearing sleeping shorts and a spaghetti strap.

The newspaper was one of the few things I was obsessed about, because it gave me news to the outside world. I read the cover: Embryo Tizarah Vorabend, Found and Justified! On it was a photo of a girl, with black hair and purple eyes, wearing dark clothing.

I tapped my finger to my lip. "Hey, Johnny, don't we know her?" I ask, as he walks up to me, looking at the headline. His eyes widen. He looks at me before saying exactly who it is.

"She's that little Gothic chick, the one you almost took over." He says, and I realize he is right. We both stare at her, trying to believe that the story isn't true.

I smiled absent mindedly, looking at her. "She kind of looks like me." I say, without thinking. Johnny grins, taking my hands so that I'm forced to set the newspaper down. He pushes me against the wall, taking my lips in his so that all I know is the tingling sensation that covers my mouth, making my heart quiver.

He seems to growl in a possessive way that makes me shiver with excitement and pleasure. I purr as his hand rakes through my hair, still kissing me, only harder, more assertive. His tongue comes alive with mine, and as he pulls me even closer, I am breathless. I separate because it is simply too much, but I lean forward, letting my forehead touch his. When he kisses me, it is even more so in his way than before. He bites my lip, so that I can taste the copper-like blood welling up.

"Such a gentleman." I manage to whisper, but when his tongue runs over my wound, I am shocked. He licks up my blood as if it is the nectar he's always wanted. It makes my heart almost consider beating, because it seems to be thrashing around, begging to beat. I want to run away, yet at the same time I never want to leave. "Johnny…wait."

He stops, and he notices my attention is now at the newspaper that is laid on the table. I read the first words that have come visible. I look at him, and even he can see the bruised brown color that they used to be. "Look, Mr. Manson is going to be arrested." I clutch him tighter. "Adrian, he's the one who helped with your father's business. Remember, back when we were kids? You practically owe your life to that man."

Although he does, he does not admit this, not even to me. "What do you want me to do about it?"

I thought for a second. "Nobody's willing to represent this case, and if they hire some run-of-the-mill lawyer…" I blink, smiling. "Johnny, get Walker to help you!"

He looks surprised, like I've asked him to chop his head off. "That dude with all the crazy rules? How is he going to help Adrian? No offense, but he might be more than what you ask for."

"I don't care Johnny." I spit out, glaring. "Adrian's my friend too. You can't let him go to jail. Please, please."

He seems to think, before his eyes meet mine. "Will you marry me if I do?"

It is a question that has been asked many times before. I swallow. "I need to wait…"

He looks mad at my answer. "For Christ's sake Kitty! We're dead, we're God-knows how old, and we're both in the afterlife together! It's not like we'll ever live again. Face it Kitty, you're _dead_. You'll never grow up, you'll never go to collage…"

I run out the door, until I do not hear him anymore. Until his words do not seem so loud in the empty space around me. Until what he said doesn't hurt, but of course, no one can go that far.

No, I think, I must go get Walker on my own. I will help Tizarah, or…Samantha, whatever. I will help her because I know what it's like to have your whole world closing in on you. I will help her because maybe it will seem like my life, my death, was worth something.

I know what it's like to see yourself die from the inside out. I know what it's like to feel everything die around you.

I know what it's like to die altogether.

* * *

**_Hello agian. I know this chapter was short, and I don't expect many reviews from this but I'll let you know it's supposed to be this way, it's supposed to show only one plot twist. I'll need...106 reviews to continue. Now, I'm taking requests on who I should do next, so if you have an idea, put it up there._**

**_This story is getting better than I expected. I really like writing this and in return, I hope you guys like reading it. ALthough you're probably dissapointed with this chapter, don't worry, the next one will be long._**

**_-Gangstalicious (Don't you guys love my new name?)_**


	11. Zepha's Years

**_You all will LOVE, and I mean LOVE this chapter. Better not keep you waiting._**

* * *

"**How can you tell me how I feels to have your baby taken away? I was planning a whole life with Tizarah, I was going to raise her. They took her away from me. And no amount of apologizing could redo what they did. Tizarah was still mine. All mine." **

**-Zepha Vorabend, 1990 **

**Chapter 10 **

**May 3rd, 2004 **

* * *

I see her face under the water, looking up at me, clawing at the ice. It is the first time I see her face, her real face, the one she'd been given. Her big purple eyes stare at me as she reaches out to me with one tender hand. Her face is pale, her lips blue, and she sinks to the bottom. 

This is one of the many dreams I've had about Tizarah. Every night since she was stolen I've had a different nightmare. Being eaten by wolfs, drowning, being shot. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the vision that imprinted itself in my mind.

"Zepha, we'll be there soon." Richard says from his place in the front seat of the car as I am curled up in a ball in the back, shivering. A wrap the blanket around myself, as if it is some protective covering enabling me to be hurt by what is about to come.

My black hair goes into my face, as I imagine the dark circles around my eyes that have been there ever since she was taken. About the grief that has eaten through my bones and tan skin, leaving a mark where no one could possibly help me. I press my fingers against the moon-shaped birthmark on the back of my shoulder blade, it is the only comfort I have, knowing she shares the same mark.

After all these years I cannot believe they have found her. I have dreamed of this moment for so long, so many times I've wished it that it has become my first thought each morning. Now I see that maybe time has taken us too far, there are too many possibilities.

What if she hates me? What if she is nothing like me? What if she has not been raised in the ways of the church? What if she's been emotionally scared? What if I'm not what she wants? These thoughts make my stomach churn and I bury my face in the blanket, trying to hide my quiet sobs.

"What do you think she looks like?" Richard asked me, and I found my eyes watering.

"Nothing like us, she will have blonde hair and purple eyes." I say, and Richard looks at me, surprised I have spoken this way. He knows of my nightmares, the ones that leave me screaming and thrashing like a dying fish. The sign of yin and yang on my wrist matches his as the beads of Skirdagh dangle and makes a tune only we know.

"Here we are." He says after awhile, and I sit up, looking at the purple sign that reads 'Welcome to Amity Park.' The houses are made of brick here, and there is an urban sense to it, not to mention the smell of many auras.

"Where is she?" I ask. From what they have told me, her new name is Samantha Marie Manson. She will always be Tizarah to me though. When he looks at the address, he stops there, at a beautiful house. "Is this it?" He nods, as I get out of the car.

I look around, but there is no one home. I sigh, and wait with Richard. After awhile, I hear a voice, around the street corner. When I look, I see a young woman, wearing a white summer dress with purple flower prints, matching her lovely eyes. Hair the color of the sun flows down, scraping her shoulders. She is wearing purple sandals, just casual, not meant to be dressy. I am able to catch a glimpse of her shoulder, and I see the moon shaped birthmark. My heart pounds as I realize who she is. It is Tizarah.

Beside her, is a man about her age. He is muscular, wearing just a simple shirt and jeans. His hair is the same color as hers. I can tell by the way he looks at Tizarah that he is not a relative. I am able to hear them.

"That sounds intense Sammy. Have you talked to your father about it?" He asks, as Tizarah blinks.

"Why should I? He's a thief Dash, a thief. You heard my mother, there's no lawyer in this world close to defending him. No one is willing to help."

The boy sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I don't know, but sometimes there's more to the story that what you think. Remember that okay?"

But before she can answer, his mouth moves over hers. Her eyes widen, and then, I watch as they begin to water. She begins to cry, and the tears scrape over both of their cheeks, running over their connected lips. She moves her hands to his, and clutches onto him. I can see the marks in his shirt as she grips violently, and I know that she is trying to hold onto the moment, because she feels normal. She does not love him, I can see it in her eyes, but she wants to. The need is strong, the need is desperate. She wants to love him so bad, she feels she must.

After awhile, she bids him goodbye. When she turns the corner, she sees me there. Our eyes meet, and she notices our car is in her driveway.

"Namasstay." I greet her in my language, and she looks at me. I touch her shoulder, and my smile is bright. "Tizarah, you have grown so much."

At the sound of that name, her eyes widen. "Who...who are you? How do you know my birth name?"

I frown. "I am Zepha, you are my baby. You were stolen from me." I say, and she takes me in, from my prayer beads to my red cloak and the sign of yin and yang on my wrist. "Aplyala beh tune ananda zala**." **I reply.

She raises an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" She asked, temporarily distracted by my Indian language. I smile a smile that feels warm on my face. Richard comes beside me, and he takes her hand in his, the comparison almost there. I notice the way she looks at him and blinks, the motions of me. She is mine.

"Tizarah, you are so beautiful." He says, reaching out and stroking her face with his calloused hand, and she stiffens noticeably, before letting herself be touched. She looks at him, and her eyes meet his, eyes that would have been ours.

She slowly incases her small hand into his. She has the tiniest hands, smooth like silk, true Indian hands. I imagined them often, tiny baby fingers inclosing into a fist around my finger. She slowly pulls his hand away from her face, but she does not appear hateful or creeped out. She looks distinct from us.

"Tizarah," I say softly, a word that I have said so many times it has become one with me. "Please, let me be the mother I never had the chance to be. I love you, no matter where you came from, you're still mine."

She looks at me and something wells up in her eyes, tears, as they come into the bottom of her eyes, turning the color a soft lilac. She swallows, and closes her eyes to get rid of the tears, but they only end up spilling over. She bites her lip, as if trying to stop words from coming.

Finally, she looks at me. "Why do I always have to belong to someone?" She asks, so soft it is a miracle I hear it.

I smile a sad smile, wrapping my hand in hers. For an Indian, this motion means a love that will never be broken. I believe this to be so.

"Because no one can belong to nothing." I say, and she relaxes under my touch, a sign that tells me that maybe I could do this, maybe _we _could do this. Together, as if was meant to be.

She blinks. "You are going against my father." She says, while I nod. She shakes her head, as if trying to convince herself of the thing she needs, not the thing she wants. Her eyes turn into the smallest of a glare. "This is wrong, my dad-"

"Is not your real father, he lied to you Tizarah." Richard says from beside me. She shakes her head again. I know he is hurt, because I can hear it in the thickness of his voice. "He took a baby away from his parents. How can you love that man?"

She looks as if she's been slapped, then she turns to him. "He did it to save my sister, he did it because he had to. He couldn't sit there and watch her die!"

I bow my head. "Tizarah, you are our baby." I tell her, but she does not budge. As stubborn as Richard, I think. "The spirits made you mine for a reason, the spirits made me dream to have you made, because it was supposed to be so."

She goes to the door. Before she turns the knob, she faces us. "I don't know who I can trust anymore. I find out that my father isn't my real father, that he's a crook, that he's going on trial and most likely going to jail…that every thing that makes me myself is totally dying on me!"

She breaths, and for a minute all I hear is the breaking of my heart. "When I was little, I used to wish all the time for the perfect family. I always wanted someone ideal." She looked at us. "You guys aren't."

"Maybe." I say, an assurance. "But we're the only thing you have left."

She stops, and comes to me. Maybe, I think, for this time, hearing the truth is the best thing after all. She shudders as I move my hands over her back as she cries into me. I try and draw the sign of protection with my hands, so that she may be unhurt by the things that are to come, and the things that she will soon lose.

* * *

During the hearing of the trial, Tizarah does not look at me, she stays close to Sadie Manson, her other mother. Sadie wraps an arm around her, keeping her close, and Tizarah welcomes it, something that makes me wince. 

The judge looks at everyone in the courtroom, clearing his throat. "We are in the case Vorabend vs. Manson, where Adrian Manson is accused of stealing an embryo for the Vorabend family. If found guilty, the defendant will go to federal prison for a sentence of twenty to thirty years, Mr. Vorabend, I assume you have found a lawyer."

Richard nods, and our lawyer, Abigail Wellinsworth, a woman with white skin and hair the color of a sunset. Her eyes are as big as an eagle's, her backbone so straight I must correct myself not to feel slouchy.

The judge nods, and turns to Sadie. "Has the defendant found a lawyer to represent him?"

I look to see Tizarah's eyes fill with tears, and just before Sadie can find herself to say the answer, a quick opening of a door fills our ears as we turn around. I tremble as I gaze upon him, the tall white man who has entered the room. His coat is white, his pants are white, his face is the same color, the only thing black are his shoes and hat. He straightens slightly, walking down the isle, and I can feel the tremors beneath my feet as he walks past me and looks at the judge, who seems almost miniscule next to him.

"Your honor, I am willing to represent the defendant. Forgive my lateness, I promise it will never happen again." He says, in a voice that makes shivers run up my spine. I look at Tizarah's face, but I find it is paler than mine, and she is shaking. I stare in worry, thinking she will faint on the spot.

Abigail shoots up beside me. "Objection! Your Honor, they were registered when they first came in for _undefended _and this man should not be able to walk in and say he is their lawyer!"

The man only glares. "I am not _saying _anything; I merely say that I am _willing _to defend them. How can you expect to beat me when you make stupid assumptions?" He straightens, looking at my lawyer with such a force I am afraid she'll snap in half. "It is not up to you, ma'm, as I'm sure you should know, the decision belongs to the judge. You have your part Mrs. Wellinsworth, I suggest you do it."

Abigail only glares. "Objection!"

But the judge waves her off. "Sustained Mrs. Wellinsworth, please take a seat." He says, and instead turns to the mysterious man. "Name?"

He doesn't skip a beat. "Mr. Walker sir." He says.

"Relation?"

"None Your Honor, although Samantha and I have met before."

"Pardon my question, but have you had personal relationships with your clients/ and or your clients relations?"

"No sir." He says, and he flashes a smile in Tizarah's direction that makes my skin crawl. His eyes give her a message that only she knows. "I don't see many people now a days."

The judge leaned back. "Let me ask you Mr. Walker, do you intend to win?" He asks. I know it is the lawyer's job to make sure you are on the judge's good side, it is a common sense-based rule. But Mr. Walker gives a shrug, almost uncaringly.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" He asked, and for the first time since the hearing, I see a smile over the judge's face.

"Mr. Walker, you are defending Adrian Manson in this case. Trail starting point begins in two adjourned." He says, as I sit up, going to leave. But something aches in me, and I go to Tizarah and Sadie. When Sadie glares at me, I give her a look.

"Good luck." I say, extending a hand. She looks at me in surprise, before reaching a timid hand and shaking my hand, her eyes on me the whole time. I notice she looks at Tizarah, and tears gather at the corner of her eyes, and she gasps to draw breath, and for a minute we have something similar.

"I know," I say, as she looks at me. We both see this girl we want to keep, we both consider her ours. "I love her too."

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE! How did you like this chapter? With Walker in the pitcure, can he be trusted? Will he help lead Adrian to freedom, or imprisonment? What about Zepha and Richard? What will they have to say in the trial? What about Zepha and Richard altogether? What about Tucker and Danny and Kwan and Dash and Paulina and Valerie and Star? _**

**_I'll need...um...what do you guys think? Let's say...115 reviews to continue. Have a happy freakin' Easter_**

**_-Gangstalicious624_**

**_P.S. Oh yeah, I'm trying to improve my writing skills, so you guys be free to tell me WHO your favorite DannyxSam writer is, I'm trying to get better. But, don't tell me their names if they also write Gay stories. My policy.Thankies._**


	12. Jazz's Sister Job

**_Did the best I could with this character, but you know, she's one of the characters I think Buch Hartman really did well on. SO here it is you guys, chapter 11._**

* * *

"**I'm smart, smarter than normal. I can tell you a lot about the way the human mind works, and for the longest time, I thought it was only that simple. Now I see I only know how a human mind _might _work, and for me, seeing my brother defy all my knowledge, that's not enough."**

**-Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton **

**Chapter 11**

**May 5th, 2004**

* * *

There are a million ways to be a good sister. You can talk to your sibling when they feel no one else can understand, you can take the blow for them so they understand you care. You could offer them a friend that will never judge, you can listen to them when they feel insignificant. You could even promise to make sure you won't let him fall apart.

But there is a limited amount of ways to be a good sister to a brother who's half-ghost. Stay your distance, yet stay close enough for moral support. Don't try and make it better, because chances are, like I did, you'll only make it worse.

And don't say the words that go through your mind every single day. Don't say the words that he denies every fight, the ones that cross your mind in the middle of the night. Don't say what you've been holding in, because it isn't what he needs to hear.

"Hi Danny." I said as he entered the kitchen, looking as depressed as the day Sam had left him.

I'd heard the rumors, not to mention an inspired student interviewed Sam for an article about going from Goth to Prep. For a minute, I felt my brain turn to the photo they'd taken, the one with her brilliant flashing smile as she held Dash's arm, her blonde hair somehow blowing in a way that made you think she carried the whole world with her. I could remember my heart stopping as I read what she had said. _'That life just didn't fit me anymore. I was sort of invited, but once I'd gotten to see how they were, I wanted that for myself. I looked at all their smiling faces and thought 'Hey, they look happier than I could ever be as a Goth'. People think it's hard to leave one life to go into another, but it's not. It feels like belonging.'_

"Sam's trial is in two weeks." He said, and I could see it in his eyes, anything they talked about would revert back to what he had lost. I only nodded, if he wanted to say more he could. He sighed. "She liked me."

He waited for my reaction, and in calmness, I nodded again. It was true, I'd seen it many times on her face, and I'd always smiled because she was in love with my brother. I'd always loved to think about that when I thought about the words I couldn't say to him. He was loved, there was a girl who loved him for who he was and what he could or couldn't do. There was a girl who dreamed about kissing the boy in the room across the hallway from me. There was a girl who cared for him just as much as I did. There was a girl who knew the words not to speak too.

"You knew?" He asked me in surprise. I breathed deep. He looked down, running a hand through his unruly black hair. "I didn't even have a chance to ask her why she left. Now I find out on the news that she's not really even Sam."

He looked up at me, and all I could see were those big light cyan eyes. "Why would she leave?"

I drank a bit of coffee, leaning into my chair and looking at him. "What do you do when all your friends and family are starting to fade on you?" I asked, and he looked into my eyes, I could see the gears in his head working. This was just a theory, but I was pretty sure it was the reason.

"I'd try and keep them." He said, and I nodded.

"What if you couldn't?" I asked, and he shrugged. My gaze must have been somewhat angry. Because he started to think again.

"I don't know Jazz, what would I do?" He asked as I gathered my books in my arms. I bit my lip before turning to him. I opened my mouth to tell him that he should know, because he'd done it before. But looking at his heartbroken appearance, I only answered.

"You leave Danny, so you're not the one that's being left behind."

* * *

It is during an American history test that the principal pulls me out of Mr. William's class, so that I walk into the office to see a tall man who I saw yesterday on the news representing Sam's father. He extends a hand towards me, and we both know that while he is not who he say he is, I'd better give him what he wants. My brother is very cautious of him, and I shall be too.

"Jasmine Fenton I presume." He says, and I nod, I don't dare give him a smile, we're not on friendship terms. "May I call you Jazz?"

"You may call me Jasmine." I say, as he smiles. He signs me out for the day, as he walks out of the office he motions for me to follow. I do, until we are outside on the second block away from school.

He looks insightful, and he looks at me quite a few times before deciding to get down to the reason he got me out of school.

"Jasmine, are you happy in Amity Park?" He asks, and I think.

"I like it." I decide, and while I notice his look, I break eye contact. "How did you like it in the Fenton Thermos?" I ask, because simply I am angry he thinks he can come to me.

"We're not here to talk about me Jasmine; we're here to talk about you. I understand that you are in, well…_used_ to be in a contact with my client."

"Adrian?" I question, and he looks at me.

"Samantha." He restates, and I raise an eyebrow. I am determined not to answer anything unless I am asked to, but I do anyway.

"Sam isn't your client. You're defending Adrian." I tell him, and he sighs, which makes a slight twinge of fear make my heart start pumping. He sits down in a park bench, and I sit down on the other one across from him.

"Am I really? When you get down to it, I am responsible for Samantha more than I am for her father. If I win, she gets to stay with her family, if I lose, she must go with the Vorabend family. This whole thing is about her. Adrian's just in the picture." He says, and I understand, nodding in agreement.

I lay back, relaxing only the smallest bit. He coughs to clear his raspy voice. "Have you ever had any trouble living here? With the neighborhood or with the school system, anything like that?"

I shake my head. "Not really," I sigh to relieve some of the tension that's been building inside my stomach. "I mean, Amity Park isn't perfect, but what place is?"

He nods. "Can you tell me anything about Samantha?"

I pause, and it seems like endless minutes before I bite my lip and continue. "She was my brother's best friend, I saw her all the time. She was a Goth, but she sure never acted like one around Danny, she was pretty happy, she was…well…she had great potential in the beauty department. Just now she's deciding to take it to the max. She had her rough points, and sometimes she was just plain odd. But she never seemed wrong or mean or a bad influence." I explained to him. He nodded, taking it in. I was surprised, that someone was actually listening to me, which didn't happen often.

"You say pretty happy, how come?" He questioned.

I blinked. "She didn't like certain things, but no one really cared about her, so most of the time she was sad no one else felt the same way."

He nodded. "Tell me, does your brother have an attraction with Samantha?"

"Don't forget Mr. Walker, we're here to talk about me." I said, and he nodded. He knew my suspicions. I knew his.

"Did she ever appear suicidal? Depressed maybe?" I shook my head. He clicked his tongue. "Have you ever met Adrian personally?" I nodded. "What did you think?"

I swallowed. "Nice man," I said. He smiled. "He seemed like the dad you always see in those sitcoms. A good man I think."

"Yeah, they all are basically." He said, getting up and tipping his hat to me. "Enjoy the afternoon. Good day Miss Fenton." He walked away.

I frowned, lifting a hand weakly. "Bye." I said. I wanted to tell him I didn't want him to leave, that I was starting to enjoy his company. But just like the phantom he was, he was gone, no evidence for me to prove he ever really existed.

It was when Danny found me hours later. "Jazz, I heard what happened. Are you okay? Did he try and hurt you? Did you tell him anything?"

I only shook my head. Something inside me fueled at him, endless hours to think about why Sam left Danny had given me that. A flame burned inside my chest, and I wanted nothing more to smack him.

Unfortunately, Danny didn't seem to notice. "About what you said earlier…why would I leave her?"

I turned around. "Don't be stupid Danny, you must know!" I screamed, so hard tears actually stopped and made my throat runny and bigger. "She left you because we all know Danny, I know, Sam knows, one day, _you're _going to leave _us! _Sam was a smart girl. She did what she could to get out before it was too late."

He looked at me, and I began to shake him hard, so that he'd understand. For the first time, I understand why parents smack their child. Because sometimes they are too dense to get it through any other way.

I covered my face in my hands. "Danny," I said, these were the words that I wasn't supposed to say. "Sam loved you. But let's face it. One day you're going to go up against a ghost that's going to be stronger, and you won't be able to win. Sam didn't want to be close when that happened, when you_ died._"

He gasped. He glared at me. "No Jazz, at this point, everyone else is doing a good job of that already."

And I left him, I didn't care if I had broken him more than he already was. He needed to face the music, he wasn't a kid anymore, he needed reality. I may not apply to the same rules as regular sisters, but we had one job in common. We had to let them go eventually, so they could face the world.

Even if it meant facing it alone.

* * *

**_Review please. I'm like in love with this story, I could not get off the computer. So here it is you guys, chapter 11. I'll need 122 reviews to continue. Like I said, I'm taking votes on which point of view I'm doing next. Help me out here guys! Oh yes, and I probably won't be able to update any of this week cause of TAKS testing. Okay, well then, happy whatever-ing._**

**_-Gangstalicious624 (The number one Gangsta in writing.)_**

**_P.S. I checked out that one author Danni-2005, ugh, I don't like her at all. Just not my type. It was far too depressing, it needed more happy parts, I mean nobody really lives that way. Anyways, I'm probably a hypocrite for saying that because my story is pretty much depressing plot turn wherever you go, but there's no cutting! No rape, no thoughts in the dark with tears and thoughts that make my own heart hurt. I think she had a good plot, but ended up over-killing it._**

**_Anyways, I love you guys, have a good week. Pray for me, I need to pass all four TAKS._**


	13. Ember's Fire

**

* * *

**

**_OKAY ALL EMBER FANS, GET READY CAUSE HERE SHE IS! OH, AND YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY GONNA HATE ME FOREVER FOR THIS CHAPTER, BUT I HAD THIS IDEA AND IT WOULDN'T GET OUT SO...OH AND ALSO, I HAVE THE WHOLE CHAPTER PLAN THANKS TO THE VOTES, SO HERE IT IS!_**

**_1) ADRIAN-done_**

**_2) SCARLETT-done_**

**_3) SADIE-done_**

**_4) PAULINA-done_**

**_5) DASH-done_**

**_6) DELILAH-done_**

**_7) TUCKER-excellently done_**

**_8) SKULKER-done_**

**_9) SODA-done_**

**_10) ZEPHA-done_**

**_11) JAZZ-done_**

**_12) Today: EMBER_**

**_13) KWAN-upcomming_**

**_14) VLAD-upcomming_**

**_15) MADDIE-upcomming_**

**_16) WALKER-upcomming_**

**_17) DANNY-upcomming_**

**_16) SAM-upcomming_**

**

* * *

**

**"Music is, in a way, a whole outlook on the person who does it. What you sing, how you sing it, it all has to come from inside, that small little fire that can connect with the song, what makes you want to sing. without that fire, you might as well be acting. But it's almost impossible, because even a deaf man can tell when they have the absence of that fire. You can't act (sing) like you love, you can't act (sing)like you've lost. Not when you're winning, not when your heartless."**

**-Ember McKlaine, 2004**

**Chapter 12**

**May 19th, 2004**

* * *

It is dark, when Shawn comes, a soft nudge of my shoulder as he tries to sink himself inside of me. The soft glow of the kerosene light makes him only a figure in my eyes, a small shadow of a man, a blurred endless possibility, potential at every corner. It does not matter that my wrists are raw, as they always are after a day and I take off my gloves, the constant worms of fire that will always be there. I can vaguely see my hand reaching out, reaching to catch something, so desperate.

The song that dwells in my belly comes up to my lips, and I am aware of the tears, not mine, but his, dripping off that special path, before hitting me, a cry that can't matter to anyone. A cry that babies cry in the night because of absence, the cry a woman makes when worn thin. A cry the world never sees, a cry that doesn't matter.

He cries as he holds me close, so that I am nothing but his, so that there is no room for rebellion. His mouth is wet on my ear, and I know what he sees. As he moves his rough hands over me, I know he is imagining someone else, trying to pretend that I am not what lies underneath him.

"Say my name." I breathe, and it is such a daily demand that he doesn't even acknowledge my need. He digs deep in me, trying to claw into my heart, so that he can have it once more. He wants me to dwell in his picture, to imagine this love still exists.

Outside, the sound of the blizzard rakes our windows; the rabbit's running across the ground makes soft thuds, to this place that phantom had banished me to. He leans over to kiss me, and because I know him, it is what others might call a perfect kiss. There is no feeling except a low feeling of dread.

He groans, and rakes a finger through one of my bangs. The fire of power is absent, the flame that flares on me isn't present in this home. Because my name is never said, because in the thinking moments, I am none existent except to be his pretender, because we are lost lovers.

"I need you." He says, and I cringe. We both share one thing, we both desire things too big for us, we both want things that make us ashamed and out of reach.

"I know." I say, and I let him continue. I let him try and fix himself, I let him try because I am eager to see when, if it does, happen.

Because I want to be responsible for his change. But lately, as I realize the endless circle of events that has stretched onto forever, that maybe he will never be fixed. Maybe some things, I think, are meant to stay broken.

And some people are meant to break them.

* * *

"Where are you going?" He asks me in morning, as I go for the door. I breathe, and the skin that is exposed feels hot, a fire. I relish in that idea.

I go, because I know he will not listen to my destination, he just wants to hear that I'm going somewhere, that I will not leave him. I go through the snow, until my legs are aching and I can see the purple door that marks this common world with the Ghost Zone.

I fly until I reach the portal, until I am in the lab that has also become common to me. I fly through the ceiling, looking through the house until I see the one I am looking for. He is sleeping; he has no idea of repetition. I have heard what many have also, the news of that Tizarah, Samantha.

I gather my hands in a cupped position, and I let a small spark start, so that it soon makes a flame in my hand. I set it down, and watch as the fire spreads. It crawls with hunger, and I am reminded of my own death. It engulfs everything, and as I go invisible, I see him waking up and seeing the fire that surrounds his room now.

I begin to cry as I sing. Because tonight isn't about him, it's about me. I want him to see what happens when I go to bed at night, and I am like all other ghosts, I dream of my death every night. It is a must, a regular horror.

_Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains._

_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

He hears it, as he knows who it is. But he does not run, he sits there and stares at the fire that suddenly catches on his arm, as it begins to burn the searing flesh and the horrible smell soon fills the room.

He mutters things I do not understand. Then, he settles down, no resistance. I hear his words, and I am sick of them. He knows he can't fly his way out, because the fire will burn him then too. Before I go, I hear him utter one word in surprise.

"Sam."

I go to leave, because I cannot bear to have another nightmare of this. And as the fire progresses, I begin to think I have done my job. But throughout the whole thing, I hear her name being called over and over. _Sam_. Again and again until I believe the walls are joining in. Until the flooring of his room crumbles and he is sent spiraling down into the fire beneath him.

I wonder if he goes to the place I did when I was being swallowed. But I hear her name again, and it breaks my heart as I sit there and listen as it fades down into nothing. By then I know he is in that place.

The place where pain is faded into nothing, and darkness sinks in, the place where judgment and thoughts are clouded by the sudden knowing of it all.

* * *

**_REVIEW! See, I told you you guys are gonna hate me for this chap, but what can I say? I know I made Ember kind of fancy, but I had the sudden urge to write like this. Did you guys like this style? Tell me. Oh, and check on my profile, cause I've got some really cool ideas and I want you to comment on them. Oh, I feel so sad, this story's comming to an end...ah well, I'm gonna go get some marshmellows..._**

****

**_Where was I? Oh yeah, what did you guys think about this chapter? I really don't have an opinion about Ember so this one came out of thin air! I'll need...139 reviews to continue cause I'm mean like that._**

**_In the immortal words of my brother:_**

**_"Be safe, mow the lawn."_**

**_-Gangstalicious624_**


	14. Kwan's Court Intro

**_Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned Danny Phantom, you'd know_**

**_Wass up? Oh yeah, anyway, here's chapter 13..._**

* * *

"**There are a lot of things I'd do for my friends. I'd give up a limb; I'd take a blow torch, a hammer, anything if it meant I could save them. Because that's what friends are, and if you can't say right in your head that you would do that for someone, maybe they're not really your friend. Maybe you're too cold to admit."**

**-Kwan Lokins, 2004**

**Chapter 13**

**May 19th, 2004**

* * *

It is when Dash, Paulina, Star and I come to Sam's house that I truly see what damage has been done. I can see it in the way her mother smiles, the way her shoulders sag as she calls Sammy's name, knowing it may be one of the last few times.

When Sammy comes downstairs, her eyes are red. I know she hasn't been crying, because everything else about her is beautiful, but the white filling in her eyes is gone and replaced with a deep red. She smiles at us, but it is not her usual sarcastic outgoing smile, it is distant, knowing.

"Hey," She says, and her voice is weak too, like she can't hold herself together. "So…um…" She blinks, biting her lip and trying to compose herself, but even as she talks she is thin, her voice cracking until I am waiting for her to cry. She doesn't, only gives another weak smile. "Today's the day huh?"

Dash sets a hand on her shoulder. And she smoothes out the imaginary ruffles in her purple dress, tightening the black bow at the front, and adjusting the diamond broach. She makes it casual by putting on a pair of dark blue jeans underneath. She looks very beautiful, her blonde hair forming small girlish subtle curls that make her look innocent, and probably what she was going for. Through the red background of her eyes, her amethyst color shows well.

"We're here for you Sammy," I say, and because it is true, I'm not smiling. "For always."

She smiles, as I grab her hand for support, her eyes shimmer for a brief second. Her lips are glossed, making her smile look more radiant, not that she needs it. She sets her other hand on my hand which holds her other one. "For always." She repeats.

Paulina hugs Sammy, and so does Star. "Are you ready?"

Sammy nods, and we ride there together. I watch as Sam's mother drives, and it isn't until we are there that Sam looks at us, and I can see a frown on her face. As we get out, she reaches out to touch me, and it is so gentle that I blink at her, afraid if I do the same she'll break in front of me.

"Something's wrong." She said, and she swallowed. I looked at her, but she looked fine, and I could see no flaw in her. She saw my expression and trembled. Her eyes go wide and for a minute I'm afraid she'll scream. "Kwan, something isn't right, something's off."

I look at the others, waiting for us. She pressed herself tight against the door as I try and pull her out. She says words to me. "Kwan, I think someone's in trouble. I…I can feel it…in my skin…in my bones…"

"Here," I say as she falls into me. "I'll check everyone you know for you. Go out there and win your father's case okay Sammy? I promise, I'll find out what's going on."

She nods and allows Dash to lead her inside the courtroom, where a whole event is waiting inside. I flip open my cell phone and the words I see from my new text message are so shocking that I have to bite my tongue to keep from screaming.

'_Fire'_

_-Caller Unknown_

* * *

I walk in just as the prosecutor is ending her opening statement, and her words echo as I take my place on the bench with everyone else. Sammy watches me as I sit down next to her, her red filled big eyes blinking. When I sit down next to her, I show her the message, and I mouth the words, _Danny Fenton_.

She stops, and her whole body goes numb, I can feel it that way. She swallows hard, and as Walker grabs her arm and leads her to the witness stand; her eyes are glistening, making her look fragile, soft, broken.

"Tizarah…"

"Samantha."

"Samantha," Walker begins, and she makes no move to acknowledge him. He breathes. "Are you alright?"

She nods, and rubs her eyes, and then turns to him, nodding again. He walks back and forth, his big boots like a pound that send tremors through me. "How old are you now?"

She swallows. "Fourteen." She says, and I notice she looks at Dash, and by then all he can give her is a sad look. She looks back at me, and I realize that she is shocked that for once, Dash doesn't have all the answers for her.

Walker nods. "Do you know why you're here?" He asks, and I want to take her off of that stand the moment her face turns soft, and I know that her whole world filled with denial has crashed down as she looks at her father. He is in chains, and his handcuffs make raw marks on his wrist. I can see by her face that she realizes this is not a dream.

"My father is being accused of stealing me." She said, and her whole chest shakes in pain as her lips form a tight frown, trying to block the full on ball she's wanting to have. But it's no use, and tight, ugly tears slip down her face as she cries, holding her face in her hands.

It isn't until a few seconds later when she pulls her hands away, and I can see the blood pouring out of the very corner of her eyes, making bloody tears. I gasp as Dash comes to her, pulling her out of the witness stand as he holds her in his arms.

Walker looks at the judge. "I'm sorry your honor, but Samantha must be excused for today." He looks angry and reluctant, and I know why. Having the judge disapprove in any way meant this case would already be over.

"What's happening?" The judge asks. Walker clears his throat.

"Due to the recent discovery, Samantha has been crying many times. Well, if someone cries too much, the tear ducts in their eyes are stretched, and they can break, causing bleeding and fainting in some cases. We'll have to get her cleared up." He said, but even from the beginning of his explanation I can see the frown on his face.

"Continue Mr. Walker, if you will." He demands, and Dash lets go of her, so that she cannot see through the blood, and she must close her eyes, even then it runs like a small river over her cheeks and mouth.

Walker looks at Sammy. "Who told you about all this Sam?"

"My brother, he's twenty seven." She said, and she sighed. "His name is Soda, and sometimes, he does stupid things he shouldn't. He told me about it, and I freaked out." She searches for a familiar face as she talks, but through the blood we are all strangers to her.

Walker nodded. "Do you love your parents?" He asks, and Samantha nods, wiping a drop of blood that settled on her lips. Her skin glows under the light. "Have you even wished for different parents?"

Sam blinked. "Doesn't everybody? Of course." She said, as Walker smiled. Her eyes settle on Dash's, and she frowns. "I have a sister with leukemia, who's going to die tomorrow, who's been sick my whole life. Other times, I have wish them away…"

She turned to me, and blood runs faster, so that I know underneath she is crying. "Be careful what you wish for." She says, and I turn to Paulina, who looks away.

Walker blinked. "Do you want to live with Zepha and Richard?" He asks, and she wipes her eyes to look at him for a brief second. Her hair comes over her face as she looks down.

"No." She admits.

Walker crosses his arms over his chest. "But they're your original parents." He says, and we both know he's leading her into a trap, a trap that will help her. Sam snorts, and I can tell that she is deeply offended.

"So I've heard, everybody's told me that. What, just cause I started out being theirs? They made the embryo, they did nothing besides that." Her hands turn into fists. I know undernieth her eyes are blazing."They weren't there in anything. When I lost my first tooth, when I got off of my training wheels, when I broke my arm on the trampoline, my first….my first kiss."

She looks hard at the crowd before her. "Seems to me, they're not parents at all. How can they sit there and call themselves my original _parents_? How do you superficial idiots even know they would have handled that as well as mine did? How do you even know that I would have been happy with them? How do you even know they'd be good to me?"

I am beaming, and so is everyone else on our side. Walker grins. "Simple, they don't." He says, and he looks at an astonished prosecutor. "Nothing further."

* * *

"Samantha," Mrs. Wellinsworth starts, and I bet Dash twenty dollars she'll play nice before going for the kill. "Have you met Richard and Zepha?" And, to our surprise, she nods. "What did you think?"

Sam shakes her head. "They're so different, it's like their aliens. They are nice people, from what I've gotten to hear, but first impressions aren't always right, are they?" Sammy spits out, and I am proud. She is angry.

"Not usually. But, what if they are? What if you had the chance to have Zepha and Richard as your parents, and you saw they cared for you, that they were perfect parents?" She asks, and Sam looks shocked, even though I cannot see her eyes.

"There's no such thing as a perfect parent." She says.

Mrs. Wellinsworth nods. She looks at Adrian. "Yes, we know. Anyway, what if they just wanted to have a little girl to have their own? Do you know, Samantha, that you were their second child. They'd already lost one little girl, and though they tried, they lost you too."

Mrs. Wellinsworth grins. "Should it be fair, Samantha, to lose two daughters? Especially when one was stolen from you?"

Sam huffs. "That's what they get for trying to replace the girl they've already lost. Science can't bring back the dead, and it can't replace them either. The girl is gone, there's no point in trying to bring her back."

For a minute, the whole room is silent. Mrs. Wellinsworth looks at her before answering. "Using one girl to save another, sounds a lot like your _father, _doesn't it?" I can hear Mrs. Manson's sharp cry of anger and pain. Sam gasps too, but Mrs. Wellinsworth is smiling. "Nothing further."

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE! I'll need 143 reviews to continue. Oh, the supsence and turmoil is killing me! I think I liked this chapter, kwan wasn't too much like Dash was he? Ah well. Anyway, oh, what's happening? How's Danny? What will Sam do when she sees him? What did Sam mean when she said Scarlett's dying tomorrow? Is Danny alive? What about Dash and Sam? Find out next chapter!_**

**_Remember the immortal words of Audrey:_**

**_'Love, Kittens...and Cheese.'_**

**_-Gangstalicious624 (Yeah, that's right, I went there.)_**


	15. Vlad's Emptyness

* * *

"**You know in life you never really get what you want. You never get the perfect girl or a mansion that's not too big but not too small, or all the money it'll take to make you happy, or the ability to fly. We never get the job we want. Sometimes, in life, we get second bests. Sometimes those turn out better in the end."**

**-Vlad Masters, 2004**

**Chapter 14**

**May 20th, 2004**

* * *

I met the girl of my dreams when I was sixteen.

Maybe even before that, I guess. She's been my friend's best friend, and at first I didn't like her much. She was loud, she didn't share my love of science and reading, she just liked to prove people wrong, hence the ghost hunting. Her eyes were too big, and her mouth was the color of a strawberry naturally, not to mention her elbows were double jointed, so they angled funny.

She wasn't anything like the girls I'd imagine I'd marry. When we entered high school, we soon became friends too, a lot closer maybe. She'd send me notes in class with secrets only she and I knew, and when it was just her and me, time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. We sort of grew apart after the second year, because I'd been too shy to be more of a friend. She became something to stare at from a distance, which was odd because for all those years, she'd been close enough to kiss.

She wasn't my type, but I fell in love with her all the same.

Which is why I didn't say anything when she called me at three in the morning, and her voice was so thick with sorrow and tears that I had a hard time telling her to calm down so I could understand. She sniffled, crying.

"Oh Vlad…" She started, and my heart fluttered. She sobbed my name like an endless rhythm, a dying forgetting woman. "Vlad…"

I swallowed. "Wait for me Maddie." I said, and I heard the small squeak of 'yes', as she hung up. But I stood there for a minute, wanting to hold onto her connection, any connection. I blinked. "Wait for me."

* * *

The hospital is cold, colder than I remember it to be, but some things haven't changed. The place is still the same, the titles a pattern, the nurses have only changed names, not faces, not love. I find her in front of Daniel's door, a sobbing pathetic mass of tears and hurt.

She looks up to see me, and her eyes are bloodshot, and rings hang like a cloud over her eyes. She is thinner, her stomach growls with raw hunger that she no longer wants. She stands up, and stumbles in her step. She comes to me, hanging on me and sobbing.

"Oh Vlad…" She says, she hasn't forgotten those words, and apparently, she hasn't stop saying them. I wonder if they bring her comfort, which is what I wished for a million times over at least. She wipes her nose on a tissue. "Jack…"

I don't ask, I don't need to, her face says it all. My hearts twists with sadness. True, I'd tried to kill him in the past, true, I hated him for what he did…

"_Come on Vladdy, come on, let's go to the pond okay?'_

But I never expected it to hurt like this, I didn't predict this empty feeling in my stomach that threatened to suck me in. We'd grown up together, since we were small enough to know each other's face from others.

'_I'll give you a head start okay? One…two…three…'_

I could still see him as a child, with thick black hair like Danny's, in overalls rolled up to his knees, leaning over and catching a fish in his bare hand, showing it to me and smiling, wanting me to bring it home to my house so I could show my mother. I could remember him on my birthday, giving me his favorite arrowhead that his grandfather gave him.

'_Where do you think we'll end up Vladdy? I hope I go to heaven, so I can go see my grandpa. Who would you visit in heaven? Would you see the daddy you never had?'_

I held her closer, so maybe I could see her thoughts. She turned, looking at Danny through the glass, and I didn't look because I didn't wish to see. I was being plagued my memories in the past.

"Scrabble." Maddie said beside me, and I looked at her. "Remember? Jack always used to beat us in Scrabble, he'd practice reading the dictionary so he could impress us. Remember?"

I nodded. "He loved to catch tadpoles and things that lived in the swamp." I told her, as she gave the smallest pitiful smile.

'_Man, Vlad, she totally likes you. You should ask her out before I do, just kidding.'_

"Life was a game to him." I admitted with a small tear in my eye. No, I thought, I didn't want Jack dead. No, it wasn't his time, he still had a little girl and a little boy that needed him. And I couldn't replace him, because I wanted to, but I couldn't.

"Why?" Maddie screamed into me. "Why Vlad, why'd he have to go? How can God kill Jack and then Danny too? Vlad…I can't stand to lose him too, I can't. If he goes, so do I…"

_'Please...Vladdy...no..'_

I grabbed her, shaking her hard. "That's crazy Maddie, that's damn stupid, and you know it." I said, and she blinked at me. "You'll live on if Danny dies, you understand me? You still have a daughter who _needs _you, you still have her. And damn it Maddie if you try and leave her, God willing I won't let you! You hear me? You're not going anywhere."

_'Vladdy'_

She trembled, and started to cry. I sighed, letting her melt into me, until her cries edged into sleep, until my arms grew so sore I was afraid if I didn't let go, they might stay that way. 'I hear you' I thought to Jack, as his voice echoed through me. 'I hear you' And he continued to hold her, until night bled into morning, and the people started to come to visit. I could hear him, and I heard the words that whispered through me like water.

_'Take care of her'_

* * *

"What's wrong with him? Where is he?" Was the first thing I heard when I awoke, and a girl stood above me, her eyes a familiar amethyst, so that I instantly knew who it was. I jumped up, and rubbed my eyes.

"He's in there." I say, and point to the door, and when she looks into the glass, she turns white. She turns to the trashcan placed there and throws up, so hard I know there is nothing left in her stomach, but still she pukes, until I notice her teeth tinged pink, and her gums raw, her hair matted with sweat. I pull her away. "Stop, this won't help. He needs you, go in and see him."

She shakes her head. "I can't." She says, but stops when my hand slips into hers and I pull her in the room. The first thing I smell is burning flesh, and the smell makes Sam dry heave, until her eyes are wet. "That's not him." She said suddenly, so angry that I shuddered.

She says it louder. "No, you're lying, that's not him." She says, shaking her head. I try and comfort her, but she swings at me. "No, no, no, no, no." She repeats it like a mantra, shaking her head in her hands. "That's not him, that's not him."

I suddenly lose it, and all I know is that she is reeled back, touching gingerly the red mark on her cheek. "That is Danny, and he's dying. He's dying, there's no way around it. I don't care if you love him, you'll let go because you have to." I say, and silence overwhelms us, until I look up and see her face, angry.

"You won't stop this." She says to me, and my heart ices over. "You have the cure but you won't tell us. I can prove you're guilty, I can get custody of your lab and-"

"Sam," I say, and it is so soft that it makes her stop. "Don't." I say, and she begins to cry.

"I'm so sick of fighting Vlad, I'm so sick of waking up and not being normal. Of defending my father, of saving my sister, of holding Danny's mistakes on my back..." She looks up at me. "You won't help me, will you?"

I shake my head, and she glares, walking out of the door. "Where are you going?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"To someone who will help me, to someone who will make this all go away." She says, and for a brief moment, I catch the small scars on her upper arms small and precise.

I used to wish like hell, like everyone, that I would fly away from here, and at that moment I know it is all Sam wishes. Maybe she can't fly, but those scars, those cuts, are the next best thing.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! Ew, kind ofa morbid chapter, but whatever you know, as long as it's good. I'll need 148 reviews to continue. What did Sam mean by 'someone to make this all go away?'What did she mean by Scarlett dying? Will we find out? What about Jazz? Where is she? What about Adrian's case? Find out next chapter!**

**Oh, school is ending in three weeks so it's gonna be harder for me to update cause of finals. So I might not be able to update for awhile, but if I can get ANY time in, I'll work on the next chapter for this cause I know how much you love it. Just kidding, as if.**

**-Gangstalicious624**

**P.S. "Never take a sleeping pill and a laxative on the same night."**


	16. Maddie's Aftermath

"**When Danny was little, he ran away from me. I called everyone I could, the police, our grandparents, Tucker and Sam, I knew how much he weighed by how much was missing in my heart. Turns out, he'd never been lost, just got sidetracked on his way home. But it was in that moment that I could have lost him, did I realize where my life stood without him here. It wasn't a pretty place."**

**-Madeline "Maddie" Fenton, 1996**

**Chapter 15**

**May 20th, 2004**

* * *

"Maddie, Maddie come on…" Vlad woke me up, helping me up where I laid beside my son. I shook my head, curling around Danny like a shield, but Vlad carried me out. I swallowed. "You can't stay here Maddie, you can't."

I felt tears coming into my eyes and I didn't try and stop them. I gave myself up, and everything blurred. I remember him opening the door to a motel, since our house was gone, and settling me down so that I felt the cushions below me. I remember him having to force food down into my throat, but by then I didn't care. I was so weak I was raging with fever, and everything else seemed so far away.

Vlad wipes my face with a cold washcloth, and I do not care when he curses me as I push more food away. He holds me tight and feeds me, and even though I do not want to, I swallow.

I fall asleep, and when I do, I dream what Danny dreams. Fire shooting from the sides, a mouse running to avoid them, running and running, scorched at the feet. In our dream, when the fire subsides, a flower blooms in front of the mouse, a flower so beautiful it glows with brilliance.

When it buds, a girl emerges, and I do not have to ask who it is. It's Sam, but her hair is back to normal, black and flies around her face, her shining eyes so beautiful it makes my heart ache. She's wearing her old clothes, her black tank top and skirt, with boots. She smiles, leaning down and stroking the mouse softly. At her touch, the mouse becomes a boy, until I recognize my son.

He only smiles at her, and when she extends her open palm to him, he presses his own against her. Just like when they first met, and it is when Sam begins to fade away, does Danny look lost. When she has completely disappeared, he drops his hand, and flames engulf him.

I jolt awake, until I shiver in the pile of sweat that has pooled around me. I run to the bathroom, fall to my knees in front of the toilet and throw up, until my throat is raw. The image burns my mind.

"Mom, you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Jazz asks beside me, and I smile, a true smile. She blinks. "Was Danny in it? What happened?"

"Oh Jazz," I say, and I take her face in her hands. "It was so beautiful. Danny's gonna be okay, you'll see. I know, he'll be fine."

Jazz nods. "I believe you." She says, but the small shadow plays on her face and I can see she doesn't. Either that or she knows. She smiles. "Listen Mom, I'm going to go somewhere for a little bit, alright? I'll have to leave you with Vlad, but I promise, everything's going to be back to normal."

I look up. "Don't leave me Jazz, where are you going?" I ask, and she smiles.

"Don't worry, Sam knows what she's doing. She's gonna help us get Danny back, alright? But I'm going to have to go with her, okay?" She tells me, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Sam?" I say, and she smiles. "What can Sam do? How will she get Danny back?"

I feel my throat tighten as Jazz leans onto me, looking in my eyes.

"Mom, trust me. Sam…Sam knows a ghost that can help us. He's a good ghost, and if her plan works, this will all be nothing than a bad dream." She says, and I go still. She leads me back into bed, and I wait until I know she's downstairs before I kick off the covers and follow her.

She goes all the way to the basement, and when I stay in the hallway to listen in, I hear her begin to cry. I can hear Sam's voice, and when I look, I see her packing a backpack of items. She looks at Jazz.

"Jazz, this is gone on long enough. I have to do this." She says, but before she goes into the portal, Jazz grabs her shoulder.

"But even if you do save him, not a lot will change. You'll still have to go on this same trial, your father will still be arrested. Oh God Sam, please don't erase yourself from history. So much can happen." She ranted, but Sam's smile silenced her.

"Jazz, trust me. I know what the costs are for what I'm about to do, but if it works, both Danny and I will live." It was then that Sam gave Jazz a serious face. "Do you believe in me?"

"Why?"

"Do you think I can do it Jazz?"

Jazz sighs before shaking her head. "No Sam, I don't. I think you're crazy."

Sam smiled "Well, I have a knack for proving people wrong." She said, before jumping into the portal.

I ran back upstairs, getting into my car and driving to the hospital, part of me wanting to be there if what she said was true, and Danny woke up. Then again, if this isn't going to happen…I didn't know what to think.

I walked down the halls, half expecting him to be there outside his door, wondering where I was. But when I got there, he was still in the bed, the monitors same as ever. But I walked in anyway, settling myself beside him.

I waited for hours, until I had trouble seeing because I'd been staring so long. It was then I realized the small beret lying in his hand, and his fist forced into a grabbing position, holding it steady in his hand. I saw the initials _S.M.M. _I smiled, knowing that maybe Sam still loved my son. I went to go take the beret out of his hand, because then I truly believed he wouldn't need it, but I felt something grab my wrist so fast I screamed in surprise.

But then I looked down, and I saw Danny's eyes fluttering, and I gasped. I watched as he looked at me, and I began to cry as I broke down. My boy was alive, alive. I leaned onto him, and held him tight. I could feel his heartbeat under my ear, a beautiful sound.

"Thank God," I cried. "Thank God…"

Danny breathed, a raspy scary sound I wouldn't trade for the world. "Dad?" I hid my face. And Danny began to cry, so much that I joined him. It was then he looked at me again. "Sam?"

What was I supposed to say? She was looking for a ghost to make it all go away? She went to go risk her life, but he was alive? That she might not survive? The ghost zone was a foreign place unknown to me.

I swallowed. "How are you feeling Danny?" I asked him and he shrugged in such a way that made me grateful for everything. I thanked God a million times over.

"My arm hurts a little, why? What's happened to Sam?" He asked, and he scratched at the cast on his arm, where he'd been burned the worst. I looked down, before looking into his eyes. He looked at me. "Mom, if something's happened, I can save her. You know that accident in the lab about…six months ago? Well, it gave me ghost powers."

I stopped. "What?"

He looked at me. "Mom, what happened to Sam?" He asked, and I bit my lip before nodding.

I looked at him in the face, so that maybe he could see. He kept staring, and I breathed, deciding what to tell him.

"I….I think she's in trouble…"

* * *

**_REVIEW! Oh, what's gonna happen next? What is Sam planning? How'z the trial comming? Who she going to see? Is Danny going to ruin her plan? Find out next time _****_on the third to last chapter. Oh yeah, I need ideas for Walker, cause if you haven't noticed, this story is getting SO freaking morbid and I hate it. I never wanted it to be morbid but that's how it turned out and I'm hating it every time, so help me kays?_**

**_-Gangstalicious624 _**

**_"Do not walk in front of me, for I may not follow, do not walk ahead for I may not lead, do not walk beside me for I may not stay. Overall, just stay the hell away from me."_**


	17. Walker's Goodbye

* * *

"**How can I feel this way? Like my whole life depends on what others say or do? Why is it that every time I lose what becomes important to me? Maybe it's because of all the things I took from others, maybe it's because I can't be of any other use. Maybe it's because, when it comes down to it, I lie to myself every time I get the chance."**

**-Walker, 1974**

**Chapter 16**

**May 20th, 2004**

* * *

There's no words to describe the way it feels to lose a child, or even worse, to have to kill your own baby. I watch the girl, Scarlett, her chest rising up and down, tubes sticking out cruelly, as Samantha's mother gives a sad nod.

"We're going to take her off the breathing machine today." She spoke, and I noticed there was only the slightest sign of tears, as I raised an eyebrow. What must it be like to have seen this day coming, ever since she was a baby? She breathed. "I've had many years to admit it Mr. Walker, I just never thought I'd be the one to pull the plug…"

She bent down, stroking her daughter's soft face, holding her close. It was then that Tucker, the boy who usually always had his PDA with him, comes in. He is wearing a black tux, and I watch as Daniel's mother, Plasmius (Vlad), Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, and even Daniel himself, come into the room. They are all wearing black.

Sadie looks surprised at this, but does not stop them. She only watches as Star goes first, going over to her daughter's bedside.

_**Maybe this was how it was supposed to be**_

"You don't deserve this Scarlett," She spoke soft. Soon, her words cracked, as she began to cry. It puzzled me, crying for the loss of someone you never knew. "None of you deserve this. I hope you find…heaven. Yes, heaven." I watched as Star swallowed. "Heaven is what you deserve."

With that, she placed a small bouquet of roses on the table, going back to her spot. I watch as Paulina comes, and I am surprised to hear her speech.

_**I just wish you didn't have to leave me**_

"Hey Scarlett. You know, when I came to say goodbye to you, I thought you'd be sickly looking," She then smiled, grabbing Scarlett's still hand. Her copper skin mixed with Scarlett's white skin, it was almost inspiring. "I didn't expect you to be beautiful. But you are Scarlett, my God you're so pretty. I just wish you knew how much."

I watched as she resumed her place by Star. Dash and Kwan came up. Dash cleared his throat, as Kwan set down the flowers. "I wish I could have been there," Dash said, smiling. "For you and for Sammy."

_**And now as I watch you go**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**Except hope that heaven awaits for you**_

Kwan gave a small laugh. "You know something? Scarlett, you'll make it there. Half of life is being remembered, and leaving something behind. I promise, I'll never forget you."

They all continued.

_**From a little girl, you became a soldier**_

_**You just don't know how tough you are**_

Sodapop. "Little sis, my whole childhood, I saw you in the hospital. You were always sick, and I know sometimes life was unbearable…but you hung in there." I watched a grown man cry, his daughter beside him. "I love you Scarlett."

Beside him, Lolli smiled. "Auntie Scarlett, you have to tell me what it's like to fly. What heaven's like, you will won't you? Daddy says I gotta say goodbye, but you can come back right?" I bit my lip, tears making their way.

_**Time left a cut, you left a scar**_

_**My little baby, I have no doubt**_

They all went, except for Daniel, who claimed he didn't want to say it now. I watched, heartbroken, as Sadie went beside her daughter one last time. She hugged her, and began to cry. She held her hand tight, bringing it to her lips and kissing her fragile body.

_**A beautiful angel**_

_**In the clouds everyone will see**_

_**Just what you were meant to be**_

"Scarlett…" She started, pursing her lips tight and forming the smallest smile. "I've been so proud of you, and I wish you didn't have to go. You've fought so hard Scarlett, God, you proved everyone wrong. I know you're tired, but you can rest now." She smoothed her hand over her daughter's bald head, crying. "You can rest now."

And I watched in amazement, as a tear slipped under Scarlett's eyes, and a single pair of teardrops went down her cheeks. Sadie saw this, and her whole eyes shined like the sun as she gave a small smile.

"My baby…" Sadie whispered, as she reached out to wipe the tears, sniffling. "Oh my baby. You're the bravest person I've ever met, and I want you to know that I love you. I love you with all my heart, I love you to the moon and back. Remember? Remember your favorite book when you were little?"

She cried harder. "Remember Scarlett, remember how you always wanted to be a ballerina? But you couldn't be one. All your life, oh baby, there was so much you couldn't do." She reached out, tears hitting both of them like a river. "Don't cry, please don't cry. It never should have happened to us…" She took her daughter's face in her hands, and I felt the tears falling out of my own eyes. "I would give up everything I had if I could take this back, all of it. But I can't, and you have to know I love you. Remember that Scarlett, God I love you."

It was so sudden, I watched as Scarlett peeled open both eyes, to our surprise. Sadie watched as her daughter, her daughter, who wouldn't be alive in the next hour, stared back up at her, with such a smile that my heart hurt.

"I love you too Mom." She whispered, and Sadie broke into sobs. She held the button to stop the breathing machine in her hand. Scarlett grabbed Sadie's hand, smiling. "Tell Sammy I'm sorry I won't be able to be there for her birthday." Tears slipped down Scarlett's face. "If you excuse me, I've got to go now. It's been fun."

With that, Sadie looked at the button. "I can't do it…" She cried, as Paulina held Star, and Tucker was biting his lip. "I can't do it Scarlett…"

But instead of getting angry, Scarlett only smiled. "Momma, please. My life's already over, and I'm so tired. I love you, and I need you to press it. I need you to let me go."

Sadie was whimpering, as she hung her head. "I know," She said, before pressing the button as she watched Scarlett close her eyes, her chest stopping in one final breath, and her hand's hold loosened, until it fell on the bed sheet, lifeless. It was so odd, and heartbreaking, watching as Sadie held herself. "Wait for me Scarlett, wait for me."

After awhile, they all left. Soon it was only Danny and myself, and I nodded to Sadie, as Daniel nodded. He went to her, as she looked up. Daniel frowned. "Mrs. Manson, I know that we haven't been of best terms. In fact, I've been nearly impossible." He smiled at her, a genuine smile. "I'm glad you got to say goodbye to your daughter."

She looked up at him. "You didn't get to say goodbye to your own father," She said, as he sighed. She bit her lip before turning her eyes back up at him. "Sam is gone. But you didn't come here for her, you came to be there…….Thank you."

He sniffled. "Mrs. Manson, I'm going to go find Sam. I just wanted to tell you that what you did, letting your daughter go, was the bravest thing I've ever seen. I wish I had a chance to get to know her."

I watched as Sadie nodded. "So do I Danny, so do I." She cried, but smiled at him, shaking his hand. "If you find her, tell her that I want her home. For the first time in my life, Daniel, I've lost everyone, and right now I need her."

I watched in amazement as Danny gave the biggest smile I'd ever seen. "Mrs. Manson, right now, we couldn't be more alike." He said as he walked off, and I gave a small apology for her loss before leaving too.

But when I got out of the lobby, I noticed that rain had started to fall. They fell faster until it was an entire downpour, until my clothes were sopping wet and I couldn't see anything through the rain.

I became intangible, going to the place where I belonged. After all, I was who I was, and now I knew that there was one very special girl that might come to us. Just the thought of Scarlett made my heart break.

I kept remembering what Sadie had said, as she held her daughter. _Wait for me, _she had cried, _wait for me. _I still had a case, and I knew that I would tell the jury about the loss of Scarlett, and I would tell of how much she cried. Surely, I thought, someone who loved their children that much, could not have stolen anything.

I swallowed, thinking about how Scarlett had smiled, holding her mother's hand. _'I love you too Mom.' _She had said, as if it would stop her from dying, as if it were enough to right all the wrongs. I made a quick stop to a small dancing school, looking and seeing all the girls, moving beautifully together.

But yet as they all danced, I could only see Scarlett. Her hair as vibrant as the sun, spinning around, smiling and laughing like the child she never really got to be.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE! Oh my God, this chapter made me cry. So now Scarlett is dead. Where is Sam? And Danny? Join me for the second to last chapter, in Danny's point of view. Will he find Sam? Who did she go to see? Will her plan work, or will all this be forced to stay forever? Will Walker win the case? Does it even matter anymore?_**

**_I'll need 160 reviews to continue. _**

**_-Gangstalicious624_**

**_"I'm not stalking you, I'm just following you around evrywhere you go!"_**


	18. Danny's Love

**

* * *

**

**"I'm afraid of a lot of things. I'm afraid of never finding an end to this chaos. I'm afraid of spending a lifetime in the Ghost Zone, I'm afraid one day I won't win against an enemy and I'll pay for it. But most of all, I'm afraid of what _won't _happen. I'm afraid I won't get to tell Sam how much I've come to love her. I'm afraid of dying without making sure she'll be okay. But all I know is that sometimes, those things have a way of working out by themselves." **

**-Danny Fenton, 2004 **

**Chapter 18 **

**May 21st, 2004 **

* * *

I was going to find her. I knew right then when my mom told me what she was planning, I would have to find her. Of course, I knew Sam better than anybody, and I knew she'd be hard to find, simply because she didn't want to be found. She had a way of doing that, vanishing without a trace so that you're left in dust, only when you try and find her, she's in the one place that you never thought she'd be. 

I passed another door, and kept flying on. I still didn't know what she was up to, but I had a good idea. It didn't matter if she was with someone, it only mattered because she wasn't with _me_, the one person who cared about her more than life, and who would keep her safe.

"Sam!" I called out again, listening and finding no answer. I was beginning to worry, since this part of the zone was filled with snow and ice. It sung my eyes and face, and underneath my hands were icing over. I looked for her, I looked for anything that proved I was right and I was heading in the right direction. "Sam!"

It was then that I noticed the lone yellow ribbon, standing out in the blankness of the snow. I flew down to it, picking it up with my frozen hands, feeling the fabric with my fingers, noticing her initials sewed at the corner of the ribbon. I swallowed, hoping that she wasn't too far behind. But then, Sam had the ability to be everywhere and nowhere all at once.

I suddenly felt something inside of me, and I tried to keep from flying into a wall with rage as my whole body shook. "I'm sorry!" I cried out, and it echoed throughout the world. I bit my lip, falling to my knees and hanging my head low, still shaking. "I'm sorry." I cried again, as if she could hear me.

The whisper of the wind gave way to a voice. A voice I'd begun to think would never be mine to hear again. I heard the voice as something slid into my arms with a grace I would never know, fitting inside me like a heart tucked neatly inside a palm.

"You don't have to be," The voice came and I could hear her breathing a rhythm that matched my pulse, as her head lay against my chest. I looked up, and amethyst eyes filled my vision, everything else falling away. "I'm here." She whispered.

When I was little, and back before I had any real friends, I was always shy. I wouldn't speak up when I wanted something, and if I liked something, I'd only smile. I wasn't much for talking, but when Sam came, she didn't seem to care. She'd make fun of me for it, but I she never forced me to speak for the things I wanted to do. I never had to, because even back then, she always knew what I wanted.

I put out my arms hesitantly, before wrapping them around her and pulling her closer. She smiled against me, and even she seemed to notice how happy I was to be in a place where I fit. "Sam," I breathed, and as she shivered against me, I hugged her tighter. "Sam, I-"

She shook her head, telling me not to continue. She blinked. "Don't," She told me, and smiling in a way I had missed. "I don't need an apology now." She reached up and ran her ice cold hand over the scar on my temple, where I had hit something after Tucker punched me. Her next words sent a blow in my belly. "My God Danny, I've forgotten you."

I frowned. She continued to take in my features, as if maybe she wasn't so sure it was me after all, she traced over cuts and bruises, she outlined my face in her hands, and my face flamed over the paths her hand had made. She then looked at me, her eyes hurt. "I'd forgotten you." She repeated, except this time, her voice was unfaithful. "Did you forget me?"

No, I wanted to tell her, I hadn't. I couldn't forget her when she was such a big part of me, not when she was all I could see, when she was all I felt. I knew what it was like to forget someone you loved, and how surprising it was.

She didn't seem to mind that I didn't answer. She took her ribbon and put it back in her hair, and I noticed her beautiful yellow dress that she was wearing, even as the showing skin was as red as my face. I suddenly remembered the Sam I had lost, the one with raven black hair and pale skin. It seemed impossible this Sam had ever been connected with the other. With her tan skin and blonde hair, they seemed total opposites of each other.

"I'll make this work," She whispered, and I didn't ask what she meant. She grasped my hand, an old connection that brought tears to my eyes, as she gave a small squeeze. "You'll see Danny, I'll make it all better."

I blinked. I didn't want to tell her that she wasn't the kind to make things better, that whenever she got near something, it disabled and fell apart. She could change her hair, her clothes, and even her face, but she could never change the things she'd been born to have.

"I trust you." I told her, because I would have to. She smiled, and I think inside, we both knew the hollow truth: That maybe, soon, trust would just be a five-lettered word, and it would take something else to fix what had been done.

* * *

_I didn't think before I threw the girl to the ground, I just did it. Her blonde hair was like the crayons I used to draw the sun with, and it splayed around her. I thought of the building blocks in class, how we had to spell out names out with them, and she had spelled out Sam._

_But then I'd already known that, I knew her back when I was even smaller. I knew her when she lost her first tooth, when she took the training wheels off of her bike, when she fell on the ice and got the scar she still has. I knew her from when, once, she had pushed me the same way. How she'd played with Paulina instead of me, which made me angry._

_"Danny?" She choked out, close to tears. Her eyes were big and wide; shimmering like the ocean, which we both had visited this summer. I heard some of the kids coming up to me, but Paulina Santos was the loudest. _

_"What did you do?" She asked, but I only blinked. I looked at her in a serious way so I would seem more believable. _

_"I did what you told me to." I answered, and confusion passed over her face. Sam turned her glittery eyes from me to her, red flushing up her neck and spray-painting its way on her cheeks. Paulina called me crazy, pointing her finger and telling everyone what a liar I was. That she had just talked to Sam yesterday, and she didn't hate her._

_But it didn't matter that everyone else believed her, it didn't matter that the girls hated me for the rest of the year. Sam had heard, and she had believed **me**, just like I knew she would._

* * *

We fly against the cold, but that does not seem to bother her. I can't get through to her after she falls silent, and I am afraid that I've lost her. But it turns out, she comes right back around as she turns to me. 

"Danny," She starts, and I hug her tighter against me because I am reminded of how much I've missed her. She frowns at my touch, which makes me loosen. "You're not..."

I know what she is thinking, I am not Dash, and to her it is strange to find herself in a these arms again. I am not muscular, I cannot warm her by simply draping an arm around her slim shoulders, I cannot wink and take her heart with the smoothness of a man who truly knows he is lucky to have her. I cannot take her in my arms with one swoop as our lips connect, and I do not have the guts to press her against me so hard that her heart beats against mine.

But damn it all, I love her twice as much.

"I know," I say to her, and she relaxes. "How have you been? You know...since the fight with Tucker and me?"

She looks at my eyes. "Better than you have I'm sure," She laughs to make it a joke, but I don't laugh. She shuts her mouth, remaining silent again. The wind is louder than the song she whispers on her lips to pass the time. There is a time when the old Sam wouldn't be bothered by silence, but this new Sam, the silence is something she can't stand. "I'm sorry."

I sigh. "It's okay, it's just…." I can't think of a word to say as soon as her eyes meet mine. They seemed to capture me, drawing me into a place I can drown. I try to mold my tongue over a word, but I only find one I recognize. "Crazy."

She looks off. "I know, the fight, the fire…my brother turning out not to be dead, my father getting arrested…Tizarah Vorabend….at least we know now things can't get much worse." She said, smiling up at me, but I only frown again. She doesn't know that it actually can, for me anyways. I could lose her.

And for me, that's enough.

* * *

_"Happy birthday Danny." She says to me, arriving in a pretty pink dress, her black hair in curls. I have gotten so used to them I cannot even remember her old hair color. She hands out a box, lined with ribbons and dinosaur wrapping. "Sorry I'm late."_

_I smile, because she is the only one who even remembers me. The others are just here because their moms dragged them here. "Hi Sam," I say. "We're having cake."_

_She smiles. "Okay, it's in the back, right?" She asks, and I nod. We go out and sit on the table, so close that her hand touches mine, as my mother hands out the cake. She gives everyone a piece, smiling wider when she sees us. The other guys lean in close and motions me to do the same, so I do._

_"Hey, let's play a prank on Sam." They say, and I listen to their plan. One that I know will make her cry, since I know her so well. I pretend not to look nervous, but inside I am pounding with the knowing she might be hurt because of this. I ask when, and they say, as soon as we are all heading back inside. _

_After we're done, Mom yells that we should come in, because it's about to rain. I watch as everyone else runs, so that only me and Sam are left. She is about to walk inside when something in me breaks, and the next thing I know, I've pushed her hard, on the ground and away from the door. She lands in a pile of mud, soaking her new dress and getting in her hair, as well as in her face. I feel a slow rhythm of raindrops, and soon it is raining completely. She stands up, looking up at me._

_"Get away Sam," I say, praying to God I don't sound as weak as I feel. "Get out! I don't want you here."_

_Sam blinks, and the next thing I know, she wraps her arms around themselves, as if holding the explosion going on inside her, so that she will be the only one blown away. "I knew coming here was a mistake." She whispered, and her hair comes out from its pretty bun. She runs, but she trips over her own dress and scraps her knee, but before I can offer to help, she keeps running._

_I watch her run away, a small figure in the rain, I watch until her features blur, so that she could be anyone. I wonder then if she looked back, thinking the same thing, only not sure of what I'll be next. I don't blame her, I really don't. I can't._

_Because not even I'm sure of that one._

* * *

"Here." She says, and I swoop down, landing on the front lawn of a huge castle. I look up, at the tapestry and familiar stone patterns, the ones Sam does not know of, but she'd seen the map. She keeps walking, and as I look, I can see why. I actually hear him before I see him, for his voice echoes, even through the temporary child form. 

"Samantha," He says, and Sam smiles like they've known each other for years. I feel a tug at my heart, but I hide it. "Daniel," She says to me, and I nod. He goes back to Sam. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

She smiles wider, and her eyes shine bright. "Of course." She says, and Clockwork, who is now a young man. He gives her a small medallion, and he smiles at me, our insider, that once she had held it before too. She gazes at it, before turning to Clockwork and to our surprise, hugs him tight. "Thank you."

Clockwork smiled, patting her head. "Sam," He looks like he's going to say something important, but it comes out a small whisper that even I barely hear. "Don't do anything dangerous." He tells her, and Sam only gives a wink.

"Clockwork," She said, and for the first time in a long time, I saw a spark of the old Sam come over her. "I walked through the ghost zone, danger at every step. I've been friends with a half ghost and I've gotten captured millions of times, as well as hurt. I've wrestled with important adults that could put my father in bankruptcy like that," She said, snapping her fingers.

I watched as she turned to me, her eyes alive. "But trust me, danger comes in different levels." She said, as she came closer to me. Her hands were trembling, and I watched as my heart pounded at every word. "Danny, I'm doing this for you and me. So we can meet in different circumstances, so that we won't have to deal with all this..." She looked up at me. "So we can be together."

I hug her so hard I'm afraid she's break. "Oh Sam," I whisper into her hair, cherishing the feel of being in a place I actually belonged. Even as she started to fade away, I tried to keep her with me." I love you too."

She smiles. She starts to fall away, so I hug her tighter. "I'll fix this," She said, a silent promise. "We'll be okay." I only nod. Neither of us says the truth that stands between us. Even as she leaves me completely, it is still there, that knowing that the cost of it might be something neither of us are ready for.

The truth is bitter, and even as I am filled with joy and hope, it continues to hollow me out, so that maybe, if it happens, there will be nothing left of me. So that it will not hurt me as much as it should.

* * *

**_REVIEW! Sorry this chapter sucked hard, but you know. For some reason I REALLY didn't want to do this POV, cause my brother was nagging me he's like 'go write your freakin' story' and I was like 'I don't wanna' and he's like 'NOW!'_**

**_Yeah so I wrote it, but I didn't wanna cause I don't want this story to end! I'll need 168 reviews to continue. Oh no, well..I hope you stay tuned for the last chapter._**

**_Love you,_**

**_Gangstalicous624_**


	19. Sam's Renewal

**_Goodbye my friends, I'll miss you! (Stops suddenly) Oh wait...I forgot...I'm making a sequel!_**

* * *

"**I really don't know what to say now, I can't say anything. I want so much for my throat to stop hurting, and my hands to stop shaking; I want to have both things at once. They're all different now, because of me, but I can't say that I haven't changed any. Because I have, because I always will, because I'll keep changing, keep refitting myself to fit where I should be. Change is good, they used to say, and I didn't believe them. Now…change, I know, is constant. It's just up to me what I'll become, just like one day it'll be up to you, I just hope that we, you and me, make the right choice. Time is our only rush, but never be reluctant to change, because maybe you'll like it, but time will end it short. When it comes down to it, nothing lasts forever. The days of our lives are nothing but days of dust, but something does will remain with you, something that no one can steal from you. Your actions. So go out there and live life, because you can, because you must."**

**-Samantha Manson, 2004**

**Chapter 19**

**A place untouched by anyone**

**A place untouched**

**A place**

* * *

I listen to the sounds of my mother's breathing, as she lies in bed, the moon showing clear. I see in amazement how happy she looks, even when sleeping, before Scarlett was ever born. The deep lines of her face from worry and exhaustion are gone, her eyes are not sunken in, and her body is fresh, untouched by time. No sagging of the shoulders, like she was carrying a constant anchor. It was just a woman, a pretty woman who had begun to live out her dream. 

For a minute, I want to wake her up and let her know what's about to happen. That I would take one of her precious babies from her, but I couldn't. I reach out and touch my mother's face, smiling. With a hesitant hand, I take my other hand and take it over her stomach, concentrating my energy and plunging my hand inside.

For a minute, I wonder how long it will take if I kill her. If I held my hand over her nose, watch as she shakes her head then hold her mouth closed, and watch her stop breathing. If I were to start a fire, or stuff her mouth with cotton balls, or stab her, inject a deadly disease inside her, or shoot her. There are a lot of ways to kill someone physically.

When my hands come away, I see what I have come to get. In my hand, almost smaller than a dime, a glowing ball, one that radiates in my hand. Scarlett, I think, this is what we all look like in the beginning. This is what she looked like. This is what I looked like. This is what Soda and Danny and Paulina and Dash and Tucker and Star looked like. This embryo will grow, and it will become my sister, Scarlett will arise from this.

I tuck it inside my hand, where no one can harm it. I turn to look towards my mother, and I notice a tear has absent mindedly run down her face.

"I know," I say sadly. "I'll miss her too."

* * *

"Oh Richard," Zepha cries. "It wasn't supposed to happen, _Siwa _was perfectly healthy! I feel so empty without her." She says, as Richard nods. I stare at the small embryo in my hands, as I lean forward, I let my lips rest on it. 

"Bye Scarlett." I say, but tears are blurring everything. "I love you." I say, as I let go of the embryo, and watch as it settles itself inside Zepha's abdomen, where I know Scarlett has already found a home. Here, she will scrape her knee running, she will burn her finger on the hot stove, but what's different, is that Zepha will take care of her.

And what's different, is that I will not follow her. I will not be right behind her playing follow the leader when she falls and breaks her arm. I will not be holding a pair of scissors copying her as she makes a scar on her elbow with them. I will not be holding a black sharpie drawing black spots on her face when she decides it'd be fun to be Dalmatians. She will do all these things alone, and when that strikes me, I find it hard to leave her.

A portal behind me reopens, as I close my eyes and turn away, jumping in as fast as I can. Because, now, Scarlett doesn't belong to me anymore.

* * *

"Samantha…" I hear Clockwork as he smiles at me. I try and smile, and it works. He slides his hand across my shoulders. "You did good. I am very proud of you." 

I blink. "So that's it huh? I'm done. Now things are supposed to be normal?" I watched as he smiled again, now changing into a child. I wonder if he thinks that I am something like a dear loved one he remembers.

"My dear," He said, and the mirror in front of me changed to a photo of my parents sleeping, both unnerved and happy. Then another, this one is Tucker, smiling and shouting as his PDA, and another of Zepha, holding a girl with strawberry hair in a bundle, pushing her on a swing. "It's the best you could have ever done."

The last image is of Danny, asleep, without the scars of my mistakes. "Bye." I whisper, and Clockwork waves, as I watch through his eyes, my body going into nothing but ashes.

* * *

I open my eyes to the sound of thunder. When I glance around I see the black paintings on the walls, and the bat Gothic bedspread that I used to have. I look and see that instead of the pretty peach nail polish I had, they were now blank, like a new beginning. 

I jumped up, going to my closet, expecting the wide variety I'd come to love over the past few months. But no, it was as if the world I had back then never existed, and only the dull black dresses and skirts and tops stared back at me. I reached out to pull one outfit out. My old outfit, the combat boots…the tank top with the purple oval…the long skirt.

I wrinkled my nose. It seemed impossible now that I would have ever worn it. Just thinking about it made me queasy, but for some reason, I slid it on. It fit…but just in the way of clothing, emotionally, it was the farthest thing I could have picked to wear.

I slipped off those stupid combat boots, and slipping on some black tennis shoes. Instead of the long skirt, I settled for the same one except smaller, about an inch lower than fingertip level. Maybe, I thought, change was good. I knew I couldn't go back to wearing what I used to, I just couldn't. I put on the black t-shirt, the one identical to Danny's except with the combo of black and purple.

It was a start, I decided. Some things, I think, were just a phase. But I was no longer depressed, I no longer needed a great disguise for my family troubles. I called Dutchess, who was shocked, but made the request and (at three o'clock in the morning might I add) came up with paint buckets and paint brushes and rollers and everything.

I painted until I could not see any sign of who I'd been. Until my room was no longer black with grief, but a baby blue with clouds. Dutchess smiled at me, surprised when I smiled back and wrapped my arms around her. I had the bed sheets changed to all purple, because I could. I had the posters peeled down, the Gothica and Linkin Park photos on my door unstapled. When it was all done, and the first rays of morning came into my room, I lay flat on my back, staring at my walls.

I'd given myself a sky, it was just up to me to unfold my wings and take flight. I smiled, then ran downstairs, to where my mother and father were sleeping. I turned on the light, watching as my mother, who was a light sleeper, shot up, rubbing her eyes and trying to get over the blindness of the light.

"Mom?" I say, and when I see her, I begin to cry. I can't help it.

"Sammy-kins?" She questions, and her voice is ragged with awakening. But she extends her arms and as I fall into them, I notice the scent of her has not changed. I cry harder, and she rubs my back. "Baby, what's wrong?"

I look up and smile, sure for the first time in my life that I do, and it's not just because I'm supposed to. "I love you Mom." I say, and she turns to me. Her eyes are wide, because never have I been the one to give love first. Slowly, a wide smile spreads across her face.

"I love you too Sammy. Is everything alright? Are you feeling okay?" She asks, half in joke. Her eyes meet mine, and it seems impossible that this woman, my mother, had ever bore a baby with cancer. She takes her face in my hands, like I had done to her.

To my surprise, I laugh. "You know what Mom?" I say, as she raises an eyebrow. I am still smiling. "I'm perfectly fine." I say, because, I believe I will be.

When I call Danny a few hours later before school starts, my new clothes have already arrived. I keep a lot of the old ones, but some are new clothes like the ones I used to have, just in case one day I wake up and I'm unsure if it ever happened. I watch as I pick out a shampoo that gets rid of hair dye.

"Danny?" I ask when I hear a muffled answer, and then I heard a small sigh.

"Sam? You have any idea what time it is? I mean God, we have an algebra test today and-"

"Danny, come over." I urged. I kept bugging him until he finally decided to, and I waited for about ten minutes before coming. I watched him change into a normal person outside my front lawn where I was waiting. I took small, hesitant steps, before breaking out into a full stride. I smiled, a stupid grin that took over my face.

"Danny!" I cried before jumping and wrapping my arms around him, holding him close. I could smell him, the scent of pine and summer sun. He wondered his eyes over me, over the small red sweatshirt with the initials of our high school along with a picture of a raven, and the normal pants with the same black tennis shoes. Not to mention the soft sunshine hair that had been kept hidden.

"Sam…" He muttered, as I smiled. "You…you changed." He said, and I looked up at the sky, which had now turned stormy. I smiled, taking him and kissing him hard, so that he could see one part of me hadn't.

_Headline: Zepha Vorabend has miracle baby. Tizarah Scarlett Vorabend, who came after a complicated surgery to make sure Zepha would never give birth again. A miracle._

_Front page: Jail runaway Sodapop Manson shot in the back in a local gas station. Leaving behind a mother, a father, and a sister. _

I pulled away when the stormy clouds began to cry, when rain fell down and poured over me. When I did, I saw Danny look at me, before smiling just as stupidly as I had.

"Wow," He said, and it was enough for me.

The rain soaked through my clothes, but I knew I'd still wear them. I threw my arms out wide, and opening my mouth, trying to taste the tears of the sky. It didn't bother me that for the love of it all I could hardly catch a single drop in my mouth.

It felt so beautiful. Because for the first time in too long, I wasn't holding onto something and regretting it all the way. For the first time, I was letting go, without a moment's care, without the need to know the consequence. It was like being a normal kid, letting go of the only thing you know, because you're so sure you'll make it through. I laughed in the rain, before watching Danny jump around me.

It was then when I saw an eagle. I watched it try and come through in the rain, oh my God, an eagle. It was beautiful, just like this moment, just like the sister I had lost. I began to run after the eagle, running hard, not letting it out of my sight. I didn't want to catch it, I didn't want to kill it, I didn't want to prove I was faster.

I just wanted to see how far I could go without tripping, or stumbling. Turns out, not far, because I fell hard, and splashed in a puddle. I expected to cry, but the sudden urge to laugh took control of me, and before I knew it, I was holding my sides. Danny joined beside me, holding me and laughing.

I imagine myself, wings coming out as I flew away. God, I thought, smiling, as I held onto this moment, thank you for giving me wings. But I'm not ready to fly just yet. Not that I needed to worry about when, because when it's time, I'll know. I just wasn't ready, people here need me.

I had the rest of my life to figure it out. It's funny, how you think in the perils of a hard time, that you'll never get through. When you love someone who's hurt you and you think there'll never be a day when you wake up and his name won't be the first words on your lips. But then, you keep going because you can. And soon, you'll look back and see the road to healing has already fixed you new. Those days of dust, where the healing mends you while you're so busy grieving, yes, those are the days that keep us alive.

I should know, I am living proof.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE! Ah, this is it. Oh my God...it's finally over. No more Scarlett...no more Sadie..no more Adrian or Danny or Dash or Paulina or anybody! (Tears up) I'd like to thank all of you who supported me, and those very special few who were really there.You know who you are.,_**

**_Okay, ready for the suprise? I'm making a sequel! Whoo! yeah, so expect it soon!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Gangstalicious624_**


End file.
